Savior
by samesong
Summary: (Hellboy 2019) AKA Turning a New Leaf AKA Good Samaritans Need Love Too. The B.P.R.D is tasked to infiltrate a black market creature trafficking ring led by a powerful warlock. Hellboy rescues Phyrra who is found being held hostage, a slave for her magic. He must protect her as she is hunted by her master and his gang of monsters. (AU where Broom isn't dead/Abe wasn't found)
1. Gilded Cages

A/N: Hello everyone! Wow okay, so this is the first fanfiction I have attempted to write and publish to this site in like ... 10 years. I have multiple not completed stories and one completed story on the said account from 10 years ago, but we're just gonna leave that in the time capsule of my youth and move onward and forwards!

Couple things before we start:

1) I'm not trying to reinvent the wheel here. This isn't gonna be some sweeping 80 chapter story, I'm gonna try and keep it to 20-25 chapters max. That being said, I am gonna be building upon this universe with a few of my own characters, this first chapter is a bit of a big introduction to said characters, but I tried to not overload the info and we'll learn more about these creatures as the story progresses. I have patches of scenes already written and a general outline of how this story is gonna go so I hope that the lengths between updates will be short, but as always it's easier said than done, but I will try my best if anybody is intrigued by this thing.

2) I started this after seeing Hellboy 2019 and falling more in love with David Harbour (I didn't think it was possible) and I had all these ideas in my head. I have always been a huge fan of the Hellboy universe, however, but I always was more #TeamAbe lol. I know that not a lot of people were super happy with this movie, I have my problems with it as well, but I was very disappointed in the failure it became in the box office, I don't think it deserved that.

3) This will be an AU where Broom doesn't die at the end, nor do they find Abe in the tank. I thought about setting this even before the movie, but I decided that I liked the characters of Alice and Ben (yes I know that Alice and Hellboy get together in the comics and they kind of ... sort of gave them some chemistry in the movie, but in this story, their relationship will be strictly like a brother/sister dynamic) It will be rated M, it will include violence, swearing, smuttiness, all the good things in life.

Okay, I'm sorry about this long explanation but as I said, it's been a minute since I've done this and I am a completely different person/writer from the little fanatic I was 10 years ago. And if anyone has any comments or questions, please don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me!

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

"What do you think should be done Phyrra?" The elf glanced up at her master, fighting to remain expressionless. What did she think? She could just as easily laugh or cry at the simple question, but she learned long ago that Elias was not swayed by a simpering female.

His gaze was firm on his most prized possession. As he was a creature of few real pleasures, this little human he caught tickled him greatly. He eagerly awaited her answer.

Phyrra hated when he smirked like that, that horrible grimace. It only meant danger, for her, for everyone in the room; it was only silence save for the human's pained breath and the anxious clacking of Rhys's hooves on the marble floor, the creatures awaited the elf's answer.

Resolutely her gaze settled on the bloody man in chains before her master's grand desk, his bald head could barely be seen over the rich oak. The pitiful thing was starting to sob, quiet hiccups of air stealing the adrenaline left in his battered body, sweat tinged with blood trailed down the man's face, giving him the macabre illusion he was crying blood. It was an image too vicious for Phyrra to handle, as she weighed her options for the thing to say that would convince this prisoner to be saved.

"The human is contrite. The inventory lost is pennies, and you have much more to gain from the information this one has about Lazarus…." She tried to read the expression on her master's face, should she continue? Phyrra opened her mouth to do so.

"Noted. Mordecai?"

Her jaw clicked shut, he did not like her answer. Movement began to crawl from the shadowed corner, black grotesque shapes curling down the ceiling resembling slime. The figure shrunk until it evolved into a vaguely humanesque shape, and it stepped forward; Ruby eyes glittered as its glistening fangs barred in displeasure.

"It's obvious Elias. Let's skin this sack of shit." Phyrra felt her skin chill, the mere presence of the vampire setting her on edge. She hated this, the whole situation. How did she find herself in moments such as this?

The answer was quite simple. She was nothing more than a trophy. She should have said what she knew her master wanted to hear; her damnable pride causing her what would no doubt be a firm punishment, and she stood there hoping she would be having dinner tonight. By far she hated being starved the most.

Her master could not physically hurt her, so of course, he had to resort to more creative ways to keep his slave in line.

Phyrra was brought back to reality as her master cleared his throat, obviously ready to give his judgement. His long spindly fingers were steeped together, his black nails clicking slowly, an impression of a relaxed bystander. Phyrra snuck a glance at Rhys and tried not to pity him too much for the dejected look upon his bronzed face, wishing that for once her master could maybe ask the centaur's opinion.

"Phyrra is right. Rhys, take the man to our cages and throw him in with the sirens, they'll have their fun. Once they have finished, bring back what is left of him and we'll see if his lips are still sealed tight." Phyrra stood in silence as the idea that the master agreed with her to not kill a human settled over frayed nerves, she had no way to know how to act in moments like these. The slightest ounce of kindness confusing her more than his normal cruelty could.

Rhys had not taken a step forward before the prisoner jolted up, his swollen eyes rolling to the back of his head, revealing the whites.

"I'll die before I let you take me! LONG LIVE LAZARUS!"

Phyrra couldn't help the gasp as time seemed to slow down, inhumanly quick the man had broken free of his chains, a feat that was thought to be impossible. Quickly it was confirmed this was no normal human as the being flung an unseen object at Elias. It made contact, causing the warlock to stumble back in his chair, the force of the weapon propelling him backwards.

In a flash of movement, Rhys was charging, but could not be as quick as the vampire. Mordecai appeared out of seemingly thin air, wrapped his long arms around the neck of his soon to be victim. The pressure applied was quick and precise, the snap resounding in the room. The human dropped from his embrace and silence once again enveloped the room.

Mordecai hissed, furious at the pointy-eared bitch and his once almighty friend, so easily swayed by the thought of her magic pussy.

Elias pushed himself off the floor with a grunt, quickly looking to his subordinates to gauge their reactions, feeling the blood drip from the newly acquired cut on his face; to say he was embarrassed was a grand understatement, he was furious. What was once a man, a lifetime ago, was replaced by a monster.

He didn't get to where he was by being understanding and kind towards his fellow-creatures.

Phyrra being the only thing to ever be privy to his altruism, his glorious _clavis aurea_. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her, these recent events cautioning him. It was Lazarus, the swine. He was what was making Elias desperate. He had a proud respectable business and that gargoyle threatened everything he had sacrificed for, it simply was not done.

"Mordecai, Rhys. Leave. Now." Mordecai didn't have to be told twice, a blur, nothing more than mist in seconds. The centaur, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from seeking out Phyrra's eyes, needing her to let him know she was gonna be fine. Not looking at him, she slowly ran her finger across her eyebrow in what looked to be just a twitch, but it was their version of 'I'm okay' and an appeased Rhys left the room.

He was much too sweet for this place, she often asked him why he worked for such a fiend.

Blatantly staring at the floor, Phyrra realized what it was that hit her master. A fingernail. The human had broken off his entire nail when no one was looking and with a superhuman strength broke his chains, attempting to murder her master with it.

Any other situation Phyrra would be laughing in an uncontrollable heap on the floor, still, she could feel the smile trying to break on her face. It took her nails biting into the flesh of her palm that brought it back from the brink of breaking.

"Phyrra, if you'd please?" She took a step forward, already beginning to feel the warm glow on her wrist, a perfunctory glance down saw that everything was happening as it usually did: The golden swirls on her outstretched fingers wiggled and weaved on the surface before slowly rising off her skin, twirling like spun gold in the air, a graceful shimmer that poured melancholy in her heart whenever she used her people's gift for him.

The tendrils of interwoven threads glided through the air between the two before caressing themselves onto her master's wound, the healing technique was quicker if she physically touched his wound, however, Phyrra spared much effort to remain a distance as often as possible.

She loathed the way he looked at her the times her magic danced upon him. The tranquil, admiring way he tried to catch her eye always caused her discontent like they were friendly enough for her to enjoy having her magic used.

Lately, he had been acting very strange towards her. In the last few decades, they had collapsed into a safe routine, but recently he had begun to seek her out in her alone hours. Phyrra tried to strike up polite conversation, recent transactions at the auctions or the new text she was reading at the moment.

Phyrra forced herself to not think of the truth, the tense, revolting feeling she got whenever she caught him staring at her. It was so obvious, but Phyrra was in no position to deny him the day he finally had enough of the charade of her youth.

She was no girl anymore; sure when he had first... 'Acquired' her, she was still in her fledgling years. As much a child physically as any human girl of 14 years. Those days were behind her however as she grew under Elias's care. As was the way of her kind, her body quickly filled out, she reached maturity and her master was quick to change along with it.

"It is all right, pet. The inherent light that lives inside is one of the qualities I admire in you."

Phyrra fought the instinct to jerk back as he ran his nails in a gentle caress across her cheek, pushing some wispy trails of hair behind her ear. She couldn't stop the shiver as he continued across the elongated shell.

"You are in no trouble Phyrra, in fact, I'd like to reward you. After we sup tonight, we shall take a walk and I will present it to you." Phyrra stepped back as her master stood up abruptly, she did not care for the ruse of his calmness moments after what transpired. She was so expectant of nothing but fury and scorn from him.

"May I return to my room master?" Phyrra saw the disappointment in his eyes, as she quickly added. "I'm just so very tired after healing you, I'd like to nap before I start our meal."She prayed that the sanguine of her voice was enough to soothe him as Elias took her hands between him, continuing his unwanted attentions to the tattoo of curls on them.

"...Of course, you may." He said it slyly like there was some secret he held. She didn't care about his tone, internally sighing with relief anyway. She could do nothing but allow him to press his cold lips to her forehead, unpleasant as it felt.

Bowing deeply she scampered away as quick as she dared with her master still watching. Once in the safety of being out of his sight, the weight relieved off her shoulders, Phyrra took off in great strides to her room.

Keeping her feet light she thought about how she might resemble what a gazelle looked like fleeing a lion. The analogy was not lost on her.

As Phyrra reached her door, she felt her skin turn to ice, something was behind her. Before she could even turn she was trapped against the surface of her entrance to her chambers, looking into the garnet gaze of Mordecai.

Out of the frying pan, it seemed.

"Where do you think you're going in such a rush, little lamb? Couldn't stand to be with your master for another second longer?" Mordecai's cruel smile twisted as he applied more pressure to her neck, ecstatic as her expression remained passive, only feeling the skin around her neck slightly bend to his will. Mordecai found her body's disposition to damage fascinated.

_Of course, he does._ Phyrra thought in disgust, _the horrible thing can only comprehend dealing with pain._

"Mordecai, stop this at once." Brave enough at the moment, fueled by her anger. Phyrra pushed hard with her magic. Her robes obstructed the full sight of her glowing body. She manipulated the light to blind Mordecai, causing the creature to hiss as he backed up hastily. Forcing him to cover his skin from the heat akin to sunlight coming from her skin, she quickly turned around, fumbling with the knob. She scurried inside to lock it behind her just as urgent, her adrenaline causing her to pant in great breaths.

Mordecai opened his eyes, his hands took most of the damage, he realized disoriented. His senses quickly scoping out the stinking beast Elias kept for muscle, looking amused at the altercation he witnessed.

"You know Elias would have your head if I told him about this?" Mordecai sneered at the half-man, without hesitation he called the bluff.

"Go on, tell him you dumb animal. I just might have my tales to tell. Like how I see you coming into her chambers at the crack of mornings." Mordecai loved the instant fear that overwhelmed the beast's face.

"Did you think you could get away with it?" The vampire was merciless as he was with anything, his cruel words lashing at the centaur just as sure as if he was whipping him.

"I can still smell the virginity on her so I know you haven't fucked her," Rhys flinched at the language he used, which only gave the leech more pleasure, "but all the same Elias would be very displeased at you."

"What are you… What are you trying to get me to confess to?! I protect Phyrra to protect Elias, I am doing nothing untoward her!" Mordecai cackled as the victory of this interaction was clear, Mordecai didn't know why the animal even tried to get the upper hand on such a superior creature as he.

"I am just telling you we both have our secrets…"

Rhys watched in horror as the bloodsucker slunk away in the darkness, his terrible cackle echoing in the hallway long after its shadow was gone. Rhys was a creature of a simple life. Centaurs were known for their power, strength, loyalty. He got confused easily with all of Elias's dealings, although he did want to remain in as much ignorance as he possibly could. It was much easier to think of Phyrra as a friend to protect than as a prisoner.

Rhys felt immense guilt, but it didn't stop him from raising his meaty fist, poised to knock on the door before the strangest sounds reached Rhys's ears. It was a heavy thumping coming from down the hall...What the hell was that? Rhys went to investigate...

* * *

Unbeknownst to the activity on the other side of her door, Phyrra slowly moved throughout her spacious lodgings, absentmindedly running the brush she grabbed from her vanity through her wispy strands. She felt disconcerted, something was off but she could not pull herself from her weariness.

She didn't completely lie to Master. Using her magic was draining for her. Her people's magic was a physical extension to their bodies, as much a part of their DNA as familiar genetics. She undressed without thought, shedding her robes to gaze at herself in the full-length mirror hung from her wall, ornate and ancient if the inscription was any indication.

Phyrra knew of the beauty she possessed. She was an elf, after all, a creature known for its grace and elegance. Her mother was one of the loveliest of her tribe. She came from a long, long line of powerful elves.

She also knew that wasn't what her master wanted from her, It was just the extra incentive that kept her in this prison, the magic in her the true prize.

Going through her routine to have a bath, she was just pulling the towel around her body when Phyrra stopped short as she looked around her room, where was Binx? She told her to meet back in her room.

Before Phyrra could even open her mouth to call for her friend, a massive tremor shivered the floor under her feet. Her foolish sensitive ears picked up the sound of what could only be described as a brawl. She heard the sound of flesh being hit and the general white noise of commotion. What was Elias moving? Phyrra was used to the strangest sounds on this property, after all, when you have a revolving door of the world's most dangerous beings there was bound to be property damage.

Phyrra needed to find Binx, regardless of what might be on the other side of the door. Not for the first time, Phyrra cursed her master for his hatred of her companion, the one thing left from her free life. She was never to bring Binx into his chambers, or around him. Ever since he had reached out to discipline her and broke her wing, Phyrra made Binx promise she'd steer clear of him, stubborn little pixie.

"Binx are you here?!" Panic began to cloud Phyrra's vision, her previous fatigue dissipated in the horror of her lost friend. Grabbing the doorknob with haste, Phyrra gathered the courage to face whatever was going on in this compound.

The door burst open but Phyrra saw nothing but white.

* * *

A/N: I thought about adding Hellboy in this chapter, but this thing kind of got away from me and I realized I should probably just get all this scene-setting out of the way and let y'all digest all this info first (I know its a lot to take in but the story will make sense), but don't worry, things are being set into motion and like...who do you think was making all that noise?

clavis aurea - golden key (Latin)


	2. Falling Fast

A/N: Hello again! So here is chapter 2! I feel as if I'm just kind of dumping a lot of exposition in these first couple chapters, but I hope I'm not overloading anyone. Things will chill as soon as we get back to B.P.R.D and some better times can start to happen, wink wink.

I've just used a LOTR elven translator for Phyrra's language, I wanted her to start disoriented enough to revert to her old language and it was the simplest way I could make that happen but I won't use too much of it.

Also, for those wondering, I wrote down Phyrra into a text to speech and the way her name sounded to me was Pier-Rah, I know with phonetics PH makes the F sound, so saying it like Fear-rah, I think could also be correct. Lol

Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, I won't keep with the idea of one chapter from Phyrra POV, one from Hellboy, it was just for the time before they meet.

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a corridor not far away…_

Running full tilt down this damp, dark and fucking horrible smelling hallway, Hellboy could think of at least ten other things he wanted to be doing right now instead. He ran around the corner, stood at the end, and waited for the big bastard who was chasing him to come around it.

He had no one to blame but himself, for the situation he was in; the creature stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his target, giving Hellboy the proper momentum to swing his stone hand into the stomach of an ogre.

When dear ol' dad had said in his usually chastising tone: _"This isn't some simple run and gun mission Hellboy! Our operatives have intelligence that says this ring holds over hundreds of different species and creatures!"_ He hated when his father looked at him like that, the disapproving glint in his eyes. _"We have no idea what you could find in there, this requires a lighter touch than you're used to."_

The argument had ended the usual way they did, Hellboy stomping away petulantly, ignoring the protects from Ben about his father being right, as always, blah blah blah. Sometimes he wished they never recruited the Major, sure he had chilled out considerably since the whole Nimue debacle, he even accompanied Hellboy and Alice to the local bars on occasion; he never joined in the karaoke, but he gave Hellboy a run for his money in a round of pool.

"You're gonna die today demon!" The ogre gloated, grabbing Hellboy by his jacket. Hellboy grimaced at the stench of its breath, being thrown against the wall was preferable. He crumpled to the floor, shaking off a daze. Charging towards him, Hellboy saw his advantage and swept the creature's legs, bringing it to the ground. Hellboy stood up and brought his arm down on the Ogre's head, rendering it immobile with efficiency.

It wasn't that he didn't agree with his dad, Hellboy thought, shaking the goop left behind. He knew he dealt better in the aggressive tactics used by B.P.R.D, there was a reason the times they needed to attend some charity function or government-funded mixer, Alice accompanied the Professor. She had turned into quite the little agent his Alice Monaghan and Hellboy didn't care for any of that bureaucratic shit anyways. And since the incident, he had been trying his best to see his father's side of things more often.

Hellboy didn't want to admit to anyone he was scared.

He was still had nightmares about it, the sight of his father lying dead had been a shock to his system. For too long he had held so much anger towards the Professor, it came to a head at the knowledge Lady Hatton had given him. It sucked to find out your purpose in life was to bring about the apocalypse, and Hellboy was still dealing with the news being somewhat what he had feared for so long. Meanwhile, that wasn't even the worse bit.

Baba Yaga's curse still loomed on his shoulders. He didn't know the details of the curse, he sure as shit didn't want to go back there and ask the witch.

Professor Trevor Bruttenholm _was_ pronounced dead, for 12 whole minutes.

Hellboy thought it was morbid when the agents that rushed in brought a defibrillator, ripping the shirt off of his father's body, placing the charges on his chest. Hellboy protested greatly, being held back in a surprisingly strong embrace by Ben. So when his father's eyes popped open, to say Hellboy was surprised was a great understatement.

Now things were back to normal, well as normal as there dynamic had been before. Dad always there with a less than kind word with nothing but good intentions towards his 'son'.

The presence of Alice and Ben on the team had cooled them both down considerably, the workload now sectioned off between the four of them, and someone was always there to get in the middle of them and be the voice of reason.

It wasn't like they held interviews for the kind of team that they were, it just kind of happened. Alice was insistent on sticking around with her newfound abilities, wishing to hone them. Be able to research in the vast codex of ancient knowledge B.P.R.D possessed. Hellboy knew that what Alice wanted more than anything was somewhere to belong again, and she did at the B.P.R.D.

Major Ben Daimo, after being caught with his curse of the Were-Jaguar, simply realized he was with a much better company than M11.

Hellboy, having wiped his arm clean of the gore, took about three steps down the hallway when a "Stop!" Made him growl in exasperation. He turned and was just as surprised when they arrived at this giant fortress-like building.

This place just kept getting fucking weirder.

Hellboy had never seen a centaur before. He could check this off the list. The half-man half... Ram or Bison if the horns and curly, sheepish backside was of any indications.

Hellboy was being charged at again, this time by a much quicker adversary. Hellboy was at a disadvantage of only having two legs as he turned tail, pun intended and ran once again from a foe.

These were some The Shining level of creepiness hallways, Hellboy deduced, being chased by the centaur. He called for backup but they had all conveniently split up in the warehouse, but it was hard to hear oneself think in that veritable zoo of mythical creatures. Father was not lying, this warlock was bad news bears.

The centaur was rapidly gaining on Hellboy, it was inevitable when he felt himself being lifted by his tail, rude pal and tossed him into the air. Hellboy hated being thrown around like some ragdoll, it didn't help that the centaur had more weight to his throw than the ogre, and Hellboy was left staring at the twinkling lights above him. He was gonna hurt in the morning.

Rhys huffed, adrenaline breaking out into his coat in a thick sheen of sweat. He picked up the currently incapacitated creature and examined him. It seemed to be some sort of demon or other. Rhys was disgusted at the creature to see his shaved forehead where horns should be. Rhys prided himself on his own and considered any creature that would try and hide his features like that weak and embarrassed at his lineage.

He threw the impostor creature onto his back and took off in hurried clomps to Elias's office, needing to let his master know about this invasion. Where did this thing come from? Rhys called for Mordecai begrudgingly but was left with a true silence that meant he was not hiding in some corner somewhere. He was most definitely already with Elias.

His suspicions were correct as he entered the master's domain, seeing the two figures speaking in a quick, long-dead language Rhys didn't understand. He hated when the two of them did that, he knew he was out of the loop for a lot of things, but it wasn't like they had to rub his face in it. He was a powerful being, stronger physically than both of them combined. He couldn't think like that though, even in his darkest thoughts; he was owned by Elias for the rest of his life, nothing could be done to change that.

What was worse was that Elias didn't even acknowledge Rhys had stepped in the room, or that he had dropped an intruder at the front of his desk. Almost as if he already knew.

"There is someone in our home Rhys. Go with Mordecai to holdings and deal with them accordingly, leave this with me."

Those were the only words spoken to him, Rhys nodded gravely trotting out the door, knowing at once he had messed up allowing whoever these people were to break so easily into the property.

Elias's eyes trailed down to the pathetic looking creature at his feet. He was having the most awful deja vu. Taking in the tail, shaven horns, red skin. Elias knew who was breaking into his home. B.P.R.D. This had to be the cambion known as Hellboy.

Elias growled this meant serious trouble. How did he have such rotten luck, his dejected attitude continued as the beast stirred on his floor. He had to get ahold of this situation.

Hellboy regained consciousness quickly, one minute he was in a haze of pain, the next he flew up from the floor so quickly he thought he might blackout. Hissing in a deep breath, Hellboy touched his stomach gingerly, diagnosing himself a cracked rib.

Standing in front of another mythical nutcase no doubt, Hellboy took in the room.

This dude was seriously fucked in the head. He thought the Osiris Club was bad enough mounting giant heads on their walls, but this room had that one beat clean. Wall to wall the heads of creatures were hung, along with various ferocious animals were on proud display. Dead fairies and pixies beside butterflies and beetles pinned in glass coffins. He realized he was standing on the fur of a Cerberus, Hellboy gasped, stepping ungracefully away from the awful sight. Hellboy glanced at a bowl filled with what looked like mints and gagged to see that they were teeth.

"Goblin teeth. A little hobby of mine. As you can see, I am an extensive collector." Hellboy hated him already. The smooth, calm voice, the power he emanated even behind the desk, this was the warlock, no doubt. The owner of this little auction house.

"A demon, how quaint." Elias scoffed most condescendingly, looking the epitome of ease, fiddling with the golden staff adorned with amethyst from the dwarven royalty. A present for dealing with their little dragon problem so long ago, when species of all kinds were allowed to walk on earth. A time he sorely missed.

"Half-demon, buddy. Get your facts right." Raising his arm to bust the desk, Hellboy was unsuspecting of the staff is more than just for show, he was proven quite mistaken.

A blast of magic so focused hit him, Hellboy was thrown out the room. The magic was a tidal wave of white-hot wind that blasted multiple doors opened in the hallway, tearing wallpaper from the walls. Hellboy was stopped only by the brick at the end of the hallway. Living an indent of his body, Hellboy groaned and peeling himself off the wall. He was bleeding from his head, he realized swiping at the blood that dripped into his eye. Probably concussed.

At the door to his office stood Elias, arms crossed with the staff perched on his shoulder, he didn't have a care in the world. This demon was nothing compared to a being of magic such as himself, and it was laughable the demon got back up as if he had a chance from this distance.

"Are you as dumb as you are strong, demon? My name is Elias, this is my home and you have most aggressively broken into it. I plan on taking the necessary steps to protect my property."

Hellboy collapsed in half-real agony, gritting his teeth, listen to this asshole posture on like some sort of movie villain. Hellboy tried to shake the pain, biting his cheek to focus himself, distracting the warlock enough to grab for his weapon. He took a deep breath and with a reserve of strength he had, pulled and shot off all six rounds in the chamber. A special design by the eggheads in the labs, with barbed edges that exploded on contact, shredding the flesh of whatever unfortunate being was on the receiving end of his little gift.

One bullet would have incapacitated him, maybe all six of them was overkill if the gruesome sight of the warlock gasping wetly from a pile of guts. Better safe than sorry Hellboy always said. Elias attempted to speak, choking on the mess in his mouth, and his eyes slipped closed. An odd, peaceful aura enveloped the area around him, the half-demon went to investigate.

He heard the sound of agents arriving on the scene, their voices calling for him from afar. Obviously brought by the sound of the blast and his gun going off.

Hellboy just seemed to keep getting distracting in this place, however, for no sooner had he begun to walk towards the body when a lump on the floor of one of the rooms caught Hellboy's attention.

It was a girl. With a towel haphazardly wrapped around her. Hellboy turned away sharply as his eyes automatically glanced at the slight curve of her breasts peeking from the top with her slow breathing. He didn't mean to do that, it just happened, but Hellboy was left surprisingly winded. Embarrassed.

"Uh... Alice? You out there?" He called desperately out to the woman in the hallway, distracting himself by looking at the room. It was simple, compared to the rest of the place; stone walls and wooden furniture, a large four-poster bed with white sheets. Nothing caught his eye of any interest, and he felt his eyes pulling towards the girl on the floor.

Aw crap. He felt bad if she was injured to just keep her in this position. Hellboy gave one last attempt at an "Alice!" Before he turned completely back to the girl.

She was young, that was his first thought. She was petite but not a little girl. Her body, small but obvious curves were his indication. Hellboy felt his stomach clench in horror as the towel slipped further as he came forward as if it had a mind of its own, torturing him for looking. Awkwardly one-handed, he knotted the front of the towel more securely as carefully as he could.

If his knuckles brushed her skin, he didn't think about it.

Finally finished his difficult task, Hellboy glanced at her head, noticing the long upward slopes of the tips of her ears peeking out from her hair. An elf. She also had some of the strangest markings Hellboy had ever seen, gold swirl like tattoos covered her body, on her face to the tips of her fingers and toes, in an intricate, almost tribal fashion.

Hellboy glanced up to see a large robe hanging from a hook and shot up like a rocket, grabbing for it grateful for his find; he felt very guilty for continuing to just crouch here and look at her. He felt like a real pervert.

It also occurred to him he never even tried to wake her up. Well he had to deal with the towel falling off, he reasoned with himself, he knew in her position he would be very unhappy to wake up like that. It was much easier to get the robe on her, the distraction of the towel dealt with, and Hellboy felt a kind of accomplishment tying the sash at her waist; He had never had to play caretaker to someone. The whole time she did not awaken, left in some sort of unconscious state. Hellboy gently gathered her up in his arms easily and checked the back of the head, pulling the long flaxen strands apart. Vaguely thinking about their softness, but mostly looking for blood.

Jostling her caused the elf to groan, Hellboy was taken aback when he pushed her away to see her eyes opened. They were very pretty, Hellboy thought stupidly as she glanced around blind in his clutch, before locking her gaze on the one who held her up.

_"Cin're hi na rad-nin?"_ Her voice was a light questioning tone, her breaths quick and pained. Hellboy didn't know how to reply to her, he was struck dumber by her being awake than when he could move about her without that icy gaze focused on him it seemed.

"Uhh...Whatever you say, sweetheart." Hellboy realized the endearment he mumbled out but didn't give it much thought, after all, it seemed they were speaking two different languages, literally. He needed to get her out of here, if not to get her checked for a possible concussion but just because this room was creeping him out, it was too clean, to… Much like a prison cell if he was being honest with himself.

_"Mui mellon Binx?"_ At least she wasn't freaking out in his hold. _'__Cause she's still weak from the blast,_ he chided himself. He stood up and was about to cross the threshold with the elf in his arms, she kept saying something: blinks? When he heard Alice down the hall, her voice getting rapidly closer.

"Were you callin' me HB? I thought I could hear-Oh!" Hellboy felt flustered as the medium appeared in the doorway. The elf quicker than Hellboy could react to, jumped out of his arms, only to cower behind him. Further placing Hellboy in one of the most awkward situations he could recall.

She was hurt, however, as no sooner had she hid behind Hellboy that her clutch had weakened and Hellboy could see her going down again, barely managing to catch her by her waist. Again thanking his thinking in getting her into the robe as he pulled her once again into his arms.

Alice watched the whole interaction with a little surprise and much glee, tickled positively pink by Hellboy playing prince charming it seemed, saving this damsel. Alice thanked her internal romantically inclined side, one that she rarely showed. It was hard being the only female on the team at times. She tried to have a friendship with some of the agents, but the women in the B.P.R.D were professionals through and through, not a whole lot of interest in the fun times she could get into with HB. Sometimes even Ben. Or Major Stick up his Arse, as Alice sometimes called him, always with affection.

"Who's this then?"

"I don't know. I was dealing with Stinky, Hairy and Moe out there and then I just found her. She's an elf." He finished lamely,

Swift as a hummingbird, a creature the same size flew into the room. The ball of light honed onto Hellboy's face, making contact with his cheek. Hellboy stumbled back and looked at the attacker. A pixie?

Between the ogre, the centaur and the warlock, he was grateful for the size of this adversary. The thing was speaking a quick lilting pixie speak that Hellboy never understood, they had a textbook of Fae languages back at headquarters, he just never got around to reading it.

The pixie seemed to know the elf, she slowly took stock of the girl before pillowing herself on the chest of the unconscious girl, glaring up at Hellboy in a wary gaze.

"I found the little thing down the hall, think she knows her?" Alice chuckled.

"Let's get her to the helicopter. None of the others were put into rooms like this, she must be important." Alice was already at the doorway when she turned around, a typical cheeky Alice expression on her face. "You handle carrying her hero?"

Hellboy snorted derisively at the comment, turning away from Alice with her intense gaze. He ignored the curious gaze of the Agents and met up with Ben in the hallway, the Major raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Hellboy said simply, not wishing to explain the whole crazy turn of events that transpired since they arrived here.

"You guys get that warehouse cleared out?"

"Yes, they're loaded into the trucks, on their way to headquarters. It's gonna take weeks to catalogue all these species. I hope you're ready for some paperwork." Hellboy knew Ben was pleased, even though to an outsider, it seemed like no humour was coming from the man. You just had to know him enough.

"How dare you touch her!" Hellboy jumped at the screech that came from the puddle that was Elias, positioned on the floor of his office. He thought for sure he had died. "Unhand her demon, she is not yours!"

Hellboy didn't scare easily, but he would be lying if he said the way Elias was looking at him wasn't causing goosebumps to break out on his arm. It was half-crazed, violent. Very different from the cool, assured master he was not ten minutes ago.

"Phyrra wake up!" That must of been her name, Phyrra. It suited her, sweet, gentle and exotic. Her name sounded like the purr of a cat. Hellboy always liked cats. He didn't like the way Elias was saying it though, the ownership plain like he was commanding her to wake up.

"So I guess I was right, eh? She important to you? Well, you won't mind if we just take her for a while do ya? Thanks, mate," Alice took the warlock's sudden submissive state as an opportunity to tease.

Phyrra also took the moment as a great opportunity to wake back up. As if even in her injured state, she was conditioned to listen to Elias's demands. She glanced around in even more confusion than the first time Hellboy watched her wake up. The warlock brightened at the sight of Phyrra awake, his voice quickly turning into butter. Hellboy cringed.

"Phyrra, pet. Come and help me." She seemed to understand her name if nothing else. She fixed her gaze on Elias confused like she didn't know him from any other stranger currently in the room. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her to make some kind of decision, why they were doing so none of them could gather. They didn't have to wait long for a response.

Phyrra didn't listen. What she did instead was wrap her arms around Hellboy's neck and bury herself in the crook of where his neck met shoulder, refusing to look at anything else; Hellboy was left with an elven woman clinging to him. The Pixie flew displeased at losing the perch on her elf.

_"Tul-nin awaui o hi near."_ Hellboy involuntarily shivered at the obvious plea was whispered delicately in his ear. He didn't know what she was saying, but he wanted nothing more than to get her away from Elias's fiery gaze, which was getting darker by the second.

"Binx! Don't you let them take her! I'll rip your fucking wings off myself!" Everyone looked on as the pixie flew over to the warlock, and Hellboy couldn't stop the bark of laughter at the tiny creature, now Hellboy realized what Phyrra had been saying back in her room. Binx threw herself into Elias's forehead, grunting at the contact, then glared at the tiny thing spitting no doubt terrible insults in its language.

Elias gasped in hysteria as Hellboy began to walk away from him. Getting out a last: "You're going to regret this, you devil!" Before Ben did him a service of tasing him, silencing the man before his head popped clean off in his fury. Major Daimo looked at Alice and Hellboy.

"What the bloody hell is happening?"

At that moment, Rhys and about a group of 20 creatures: goblins and ogres mostly, appeared, crowding into the small space, some climbing over the backs of others to fit into the room.

Chaos broke. Fires were shot from the various machines carried by the agents, tearing through the creatures scrambling to reach them.

"HB, the window!" The gazes of the three main team members individually sought out the broken window to their left. Alice shooting off a quick round from her pistol, cleaning the rest of the glass from the opening, before jumping off confidently. Even at the moment, Hellboy recognized later he would have to tell her how badass she'd been at that moment. Before jumping himself out of the four-story window.

He broke his fall with his body, hoping this was the last time he was going to hit a hard surface today, he didn't know if he could take another one. Hellboy quickly checked to make sure he also broke Phyrra fall, it would be a shame to go through all this to end up squishing her himself. The trio ran towards the helicopter, the blades whorling, signalling its readiness for take-off.

Ben was clipping off the goblins crawling out of the window they just vacated as Alice and Hellboy dealt with the new cargo. Ben jumped in the last minute, yelled to the pilot to get them the fuck out of there and into the air they ascended.

Safely in the chopper, Hellboy's arms felt rather empty after Phyrra was placed carefully into the seat beside him, Alice taking over and strapping the girl in as her head lolled in delirium, she seemed to be coming to again, but only got those glacier depths of her eyes opened before they slumped again. Alice sandwiched her in between the two of them, placing Phyrra's head against Hellboy's arm and he looked at his friend in question.

"What? You won't mind watching to make sure her head doesn't move too much, would you?"

Alice snickered in delight at the cautioned way HB looked at her at the moment, as if begging her to stop teasing him so, which only spurred her on, even more, he had to realize.

They didn't know anything about this girl, but Hellboy was taken with her.

Alice had been with the B.P.R.D for almost a year now, she'd never seen Hellboy act this way before. Hellboy was a badass motherfucker, he drank hard and fought even harder. It wasn't irony one of his arms was made out of stone, he was tough, inside and out.

That didn't mean Alice wasn't aware of his sensitive side, he saved her as a baby, she owed HB her life. The fact he was a trustworthy friend was just a bonus. He loved the Professor, Alice could see that plain as day. They were father and son to her, actual parentage didn't matter. Even then, he wasn't exactly the kind of friend you had long soul searching conversations with, except those times one of them got too into their feelings, and too into a bottle of tequila.

So Alice knew HB could love, that she was certain. But as far as she knew, Hellboy had never even attempted to go out on a date before. She saw how the female agents of B.P.R.D looked at him, he was a pure specimen of a man. Muscle and stoicism, half-demon be damned.

Alice had asked Lloyd one night, who had been working there for ten years if Hellboy ever dated anyone or anything, she wasn't gonna discriminate. Agent Reese had asked her in reply if they were an item, on their date of all times! Alice was annoyed and had answered the same way she always did to the inept question._ Disgusting! Like if I wanted to fuck my brother!_ Which was correct, but she didn't think she'd see Lloyd again. Lately, she had her eye on Agent Colter, she liked men of all shapes and sizes, but it was the blonde Viking types that made her weak, which Colter fit to a tee.

Alice tried to slow the matchmaker in her head, immediately writing their names together in the notebook of her mind. First, the girl had to wake up.

* * *

Elias opened his eyes slowly, feeling the pain immediately. His body was twisted in a most uncomfortable position and as he looked down he realized in a daze his leg was broken. On instinct, he called out for Phyrra before the recent events came back to the front of his memory.

She left him. He did nothing but care for her, dress her in the finest things, held her to the highest standard above his advisors and this was how she thanked him?

First Lazarus sends him some would-be assassin, and now to have lost his most precious trophy? His Phyrra? Elias felt helpless, something he hadn't felt for many centuries, it was maddening. It simply would not do.

So in his awful, disoriented thoughts, he didn't take notice of the vampire and the centaur stepping towards him, one expression of dispassion, one of concern.

"Master, drink from me." Elias wild eyes swung to the undead man, not for the first time Elias was grateful towards Mordecai, his oldest companion. He sucked in the old blood in thick gulps, feeling it buzz through his system, he will heal much quicker than normal, although his old friend's blood did speed his recovery, it was Phyrra who had the most wonderful touch for mending wounds and broken bones. What to do about Phyrra? It was quite simple Elias didn't have to think for a second about it.

He would get her back.

She will learn, he would teach her, as he always did, the hard lesson he had himself long ago been made perfectly aware of, that she was born to be his pet. That her life before him, the loss, the pain, the agonizing loneliness he knew she felt was because his story began the same. He was meant to teach her everything there was to know about life, about love.

Distracted, he heard Mordecai explain the loss of his inventory, but Elias heard none of it.

Elias instead, felt himself seeth at the memory of her in the demon's arm. He would take great pleasure in harming it, peeling the skin from its body for even daring to touch his Phyrra, he wouldn't stop till he got to bone. Yes, the demon, the whole B.P.R.D, was going to pay greatly for playing with him.

* * *

A/N: Phew, wow I always forget how hard action is to write, lol however I could talk about feelings for a whole chapter. Anyways here we are folks, Elias is a drama queen and Hellboy is reluctant hero, what could the Professor possible have to say about this?

Translations:

1)"Cin're hi na rad-nin?" (you're here to find me?)

2)"Mui mellon Binx?" (My friend Binx?)

3) "Tul-nin awaui o hi near." (Bring me away from this place)


	3. A Crack in the Stone

A/N: Howdy Y'all. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, I'm already like 'Oh this story is gonna be a little bigger than I assumed it would be' but I did it to myself. I have this whole story like a movie in my head but I realize that my translation of that onto the page isn't always coherent lol.

CJ/Oddball: Thanks so much for your reviews! I am glad the story is interesting to you, that is a damn shame about not seeing this movie in theatres :( it opened on my birthday so I demanded to go and see it lol.

Anyhow, the latest chapter, hope y'all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

The second the chopper landed, Phyrra was ambushed by agents.

Binx the pixie chimed in clear outrage as Phyrra was shoved around. Hellboy felt the same ire. The awaiting crew were less than gentle in their handling of her, even taking the extra precaution of cuffing her slender wrists to the gurney; the order wasn't given, but the nurses were taking no chances.

"Hey! Where you taking her?!" Hellboy grabbed at the male nurse who had his hand so tight on Phyrra's shoulders, he could see the knuckles were white. What the hell were they told about her?

"She's passed out guys, could you be a little more gentle?" Hellboy attempted to keep the anger out of his voice, but still, the question was posed as more of a demand. The nurse looked at Hellboy with bewilderment, however, he did drop his hand from her shoulder, taking the metal bars on the sides as they began to move the comatose girl.

"Calm down son, they still need to make certain provisions." The Professor arrived unheard looking quite like the cat that caught the canary, this had turned out to be a very successful mission.

B.P.R.D headquarters was a large, subterranean operation; new tunnels being drilled every day. When he had received the word from the Major about finding the cache of creatures, Trevor had never been so glad of it then when he saw the trucks pulling up, crate after crate of abused souls being dispersed with care to their temporary residences.

What he didn't expect was what came out of the chopper with his son. Trevor was only able to catch glances at the limp body with a womanly figure, surrounded by B.P.R.D members and Hellboy. His said boy hovered over the girl like a worried mother, Trevor was bemused at the sight.

Giving half his attention, the Professor listened as Ben gave him the report, agents left behind in the skirmish managed to escape with little injury, most fortunate operation indeed. Trevor walked closer to have a better look at what was captivating everyone's attention.

Trevor immediately noticed her ears sifting through her platinum hair as she was being transported.

An elven woman, how interesting.

Long ago, he had had the honour of dining with King Baldor in a rare show of peacekeeping between the humans and elves. Those elves in comparison to the one in front of him might have shared the pale complexion, but that was where the resemblance ended. They had not had her markings, nor her large obvious ears.

So perhaps a different race altogether. Most fascinating indeed.

There was also the matter of the pixie that flew aggressively around the girl, buzzing at the staff like an irritated bee. The Professor knew of the pixie folk's allegiances, so was surprised to see the creature's attachment as it nestled itself in the crook of the girl's neck, an undeniable protector of the elf.

"Alright big guy, let the nice people do their jobs," Alice played peacekeeper, gently leading Hellboy towards the Professor and Ben, catching the forlorn expression her friend had at the sight of Phyrra being carted away. They were still at work but Hellboy's mind seemed to be on anything but the job.

"Well son, it is nice to see you finally bring a girl home." Hellboy glared at his father. Everyone was having too much fun at his expense.

"It's not what it looks like at all," Hellboy bluffed, this was unbearable. "Why the hell were they manhandling her like that? She's just a girl!"

"A girl that you found uncaged, we don't know if she's friend or foe"

"Bullshit! She didn't hurt any of us back there!"

"That's true Hellboy, but she can't trust her just yet. There was no other in a room as she was?"

"Well, we didn't have the time to find out. I stumbled onto her, she was passed out so I checked to make sure she wasn't dead. Then Alice found me."

"What of the warlock? The owner, Elias?" Hellboy opened his mouth to say he was dealt with, but then remembered the possessed way he had remained startlingly coherent while his body was no more than chum. No, he couldn't confirm the magical man was deceased. He told his father such and watched as he developed a quizzical expression.

"Yes, well we shall start interviewing our new occupancies. I'm sure something will turn up about their warden,"

"Let's get her down to Med!"

Hearing that, Hellboy watched helplessly as Phyrra was loaded into the elevator. She looked dead, unmoving and ghostly pale. The golden tattoos stood out even more against her pallor skin.

The doors closed, Hellboy's eyes turned down, he tried not to feel dismayed at her being taken away from him. He had no right to feel that, he thought petulant as a child.

"You ever see anything like her dad?"

"Not sure Hellboy, let me go to the library and check out a few volumes that could help," the Professor spared a glance at his battered son.

"Please go down and see the doctor, you look like hell."

The Professor held the image of the book he wanted to look at first in his head, he felt the tickling sensation of remembrance, he felt as if he had read something in a text that could provide some answers.

Trevor left the trio still walking towards the entrances, Alice looked to Hellboy, displaying a guilty countenance.

"I apologize, HB. It's just the way she clung to you made it seem like something else had happened before I came. You know I'm just having a bit of fun. I'd say this was a big win for us. Go, Team!" Hellboy cracked a smirk at Alice holding her fist up, he bumped it only semi-begrudgingly, Alice gave Ben her usual enthusiastic salute.

"Well I think I shall head on over to my room, that place was as muggy as a sauna. Make sure you tell me when she wakes up." Alice winked and the two men watched as the medium sauntered away, Ben turned towards Hellboy with what to an onlooker could be a displeased face, Hellboy could see the corner of his mouth turn up.

"I'll go down and begin to oversee the cataloguing. Feel free to join me once you deal with...This." The man whose job never seemed done gestured to Hellboy's overall terrible appearance and hung a left at the elevators.

Hellboy entered the trolley, pushing the level for the infirmary without pause, that was where they were taking her. Finally alone, Hellboy sighed out in fatigue.

What was he doing? He was becoming too invested in Phyrra too suddenly, Hellboy stood there watching the floors ding by and attempted to reason with himself. He cared about her well-being for the moment, she was unlike anything Hellboy had encountered, and he prided himself on the crazy stories he told. This was going to be one of the ones he remembered for a long time.

In one day, he had seen a centaur, fought a warlock, won, rescued an elf with a pixie sidekick, and stole the warlocks entire inventory of creatures he was trafficking in an auction house. It was an odyssey of a tale, one he would love recounting to anyone who would listen at the bar. His mouth felt particularly parched at that moment, he wished for his wounds to be dealt with quickly, he needed a beer or maybe a baker's dozen.

The elevator doors dinged open and Hellboy was once again a witness to a chaotic scene.

Phyrra was wide awake, holding Agent Hurse hostage. Pale arms wrapped around the larger man's neck. Hellboy could see him struggle in the little woman's hold, face red with exertion. She was choking him. Hurse was a tank, the fact that she was incapacitating him with little effort stunned Hellboy.

Both of them were standing on a table, Hurse's feet scrambling to gain purchase on the surface. Hellboy never again wanted to hear her wild, furious voice boom in the small waiting type room. The nurses and doctors looked on in confused horror at the dangerous elf.

_"Glenn- awaui! Im anír- I naru er!"_

Ignoring the shouts from the people, Hellboy ran into the room, he pushed the panicking orderlies aside.

"Phyrra!"

Her eyes snapped to his and Hellboy gasped, her look pinning him to the spot. They held such fear in the crystals of them Hellboy felt breathless, the eyes glistened with unshed tears. Once he caught her sight, Hurse was immediately dropped. Hellboy vaguely heard him hacking in desperate breaths, the orderlies rushed to him, keeping their distance from the elf that leaped off the table, in a breakneck speed running to Hellboy.

Hellboy heaved in distress as Phyrra flew into him, knocking her arms against his broken ribs in a desperate attempt to hug herself to him. Phyrra was insistent, moulding her body to Hellboy's in a bold caress. Hellboy's ears hummed, she kept repeating something in a frenzy: _Naru er._

Hellboy looked to all the staff, their baffling attention not helping calm her down. Hellboy shielded Phyrra from the crowd, raising a placating hand.

"Alright... Just everyone relax," He tried to sound more in control than he felt. "What happened?"

"One second she was out cold, next she had me." Hurse rasped, pulling at his tie to relieve the pressure. Already Hellboy could see the bruises appearing on his skin and winced, Phyrra did a number on the guy.

"You gonna be okay? Sorry about this," Hurse was one of the good ones, it would royally suck if he quit over this. Luckily the agent seemed to nod in acceptance. It was his mistake, the cuffs should never have come off.

The crowd parted as an elderly woman in a long doctor's coat stepped into sight.

"Hellboy, I think you better bring her here." She gestured to an exam room, Hellboy thankfully accepted the doctor's invitation, basically dragging Phyrra away from the prying, frightened faculty.

"Show is over people, back to it!"

Hellboy liked Dr. Sorah. At this moment he could bow to her. For someone who sustained damage very often, it was a professional relationship that had to exist. She was reserved woman, a precise, intense, no-nonsense taking kind of broad, Hellboy got along with her great. Her bedside manner was exceptional, she had a warmth about her, a damn fine doc.

"Quite the girl you have there Hellboy," he chuckled, bashful at the doc's statement.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," Hellboy quipped with self-deprecation as he guided Phyrra to sit down on the cot beside him, murmuring to her it would be okay. He pried her fingers from his biceps, placing them in her lap.

He felt quite vulnerable doing this with the doc's eagle eyes on him.

Phyrra remained silent through the whole examine. It seemed as long as she was with Hellboy, the girl's temperament was sweet as sugar. She looked on with mysterious intent in her orbs as Sorah divulged Hellboy of his jacket, tossing the destroyed, blood-soaked garment in the corner. She chuckled at Hellboy's protest.

"It's ruined Hellboy, I'll buy you another one for Christmas. Be right back, I gotta get the brace for your ribs."

Sorah sparred one more look to the mute elf. She watched as Hellboy sat heavily on the cot beside him, and was spectacularly awkward looking as Phyrra grabbed at him, crawling into his lap, eyes on the doctor the whole time.

The doctor couldn't be certain, but she was almost positive the way she was being looked at translated to 'He's mine bitch'. She shook her head as she walked out, having a good private joke at the half-demons expense.

Phyrra and Hellboy were once again alone together.

Well, Hellboy thought, before he forgot about Binx, who flew out of the hiding spot Phyrra's robes pocket had provided, speaking her language most animatedly.

"Binx!" Hellboy watched the dazzling smile spread over Phyrra's lips. The Pixie flew into her owner's hands and Phyrra laughed gaily, bringing the creature up to her face. She nuzzled her cheek against the Pixie, Hellboy felt unwanted jealousy at the moment between Binx and Phyrra. Again he had to check himself for these dumb knee jerk reactions.

"Look Binx, is it? I don't speak fae so you're not gonna get anything out of me, but if you can understand me, I want you to know both of you are safe here," Hellboy felt pretty dumb talking to this pixie, but whether she heard him or not, she seemed placated by Phyrra's attentions. Flapping her slight gossamer wings over to the corner of the pillow, she settled herself, and all of Phyrra's attention was on Hellboy.

She was being clingy, Hellboy couldn't find himself bothered. He was the one who carried her out of what could be described as nothing more than her prison. She was attached to him in an unknown place, full of people who were trying to poke at her in a vocabulary she didn't understand. Hellboy could recognize her panic.

They lapsed into a quiet consideration, as neither of them could converse. Hellboy was becoming uncomfortable in the position he was in. He could feel the broken rib poking most unpleasantly in his side, he hissed in irritation, silent in his willing the doc to hurry up. Phyrra pulled away at the sound. She inspected him as if seeing him for the first time, and Hellboy remained hypnotized once again by the sapphires.

_"Cin thi- negr."_ Hellboy stiffened as she ran her fingers across the sizeable gash on his arm, her touch light and cooling across the heat of the wound.

It was quite sensual.

Hellboy sweltered at the way his thoughts were heading, as he realized the provocative way she was pressing herself against him. This was becoming too intimate a position, he attempted to pull away from her. Her eyes sparkled with disappointment, pulling his arm back with the same strength he had seen her exert with Hurse, made even more pronounced by Hellboy's struggle to win. He was sure he was stronger than the human man. Phyrra had brawn, despite her slender appearance. She fixed him a look that spoke of her lack of intention to let him go.

_"Dab- nin."_ Hellboy was startled when the swirls on her fingers began to gleam, the brightness moving up to her arms to her cheeks and forehead as the swirls began to rise above her skin, like ribbon they floated through the air and Hellboy was transfixed as they began braiding themselves across his injured skin.

He shuddered at the odd sensation, it was baking him from the inside. He felt as if the strands themselves were writhing inside the wound on his arm, somehow fusing to his ribs beneath his skin.

The pain was not too much though, in fact, it seemed like nothing he ever felt getting stitched up before; even stranger was the panting he was unaware of himself doing. Whatever spell she was weaving on him pumping through him.

As nimble as the tresses of gold had flown over him, the enchantment was complete and the ribbons returned home. Slowly Phyrra ran her fingers once again over his arm, and Hellboy with glazed eyes looked down to see her pale digits contrasting, running over the smooth skin, not even a scar left behind. Hellboy woke up from the trance, he placed his hand on his stomach, feeling for the cracked rib, nothing. He took a long, deep breath happily; he was mended completely.

Using the sorcery drained her, no doubt. As Hellboy felt her become lax in his arms, dropping her hand to his shoulder, her breaths deepening. Slowing down as she fell into a deep sleep.

"You rest Phyrra. I'll be here when you wake up." Why he made that promise to himself in the quiet room, Hellboy didn't know; but if he wasn't intrigued by the elven girl before, the way he healed her gave him all the more questions. He had one answer nevertheless. Why Elias wanted her in the first place, what had caused him such agony in the idea of her being taken away.

Hellboy thought back to the moment Elias had asked her to 'heal' him. She could of, but given the opportunity, she had been nothing but frightened of him. Not frightened of the hulking, demonic monster that she had woken up to.

He didn't want to, but the feeling of it gave him a jolt of happiness.

It wasn't often people looked at him with such… Need as Phyrra had, that was the only way he could describe it; he was half-man after all, and he did have a woman in his arms that seemed to enjoy being there. Even though it was a lie, Hellboy couldn't stop himself from living the fantasy for a brief moment. This was an entirely different setting. She was in her right mind, this gorgeous creature was in his arms because she wanted him, not wanting to be protected by him.

Hellboy chastised himself before reality became too painful, he was so fucking pathetic.

Fantasizing like some lovestruck idiot over this girl who was going through something traumatic at the moment. She was only using him as some sort of anchor. He had to face the fact that she would come to her senses eventually.

Phyrra, even in her sleep, grasped desperately at his hands as he laid her back in the cot, Hellboy had to focus on the important things.

Hellboy had the impression Elias was going to want her back if only to inflict punishment on his runaway.

_He'll have her back over my dead body._

Posted himself up in the semi-comfortable chair beside the cot, '_at least it's got a cushion_,' Hellboy's thoughts drifted, he felt the drowsiness settling on him. The half-demon had been through a lot in the last four hours or so, he could shut his eyes for a few minutes. She would be safe for a while.

* * *

A/N: So thoughts, comments, testimonials anybody?

Translations:

1) "Glenn- awaui! Im anír- I naru er!" Go away! I want the red one!

2) "Cin thi- negr." You appear hurt.

3) "Dab- nin." Allow me.


	4. Rude Awakenings

A/N: Bonjour mes amis! Well, here we are again. I just want to give my thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this/leave a follow or favourite/review. I am a self-flagellation kind of writer lol. I beat myself up that no one wants to read this, it's stupid, I can't write for shit. I know it's not entirely true, but you know, we artists are dramatic :) So really, I am so happy that even a couple of people can find some entertainment out of this.

I do have some notes:

1) I hope y'all don't think Phyrra is just a Mary-Sue. yes, she is a magically powerful elf, a lawful good character archetype with this unknown past. In this chappie we see some of the sadness in her and trust me, she's gonna need a tissue for all her issues. and she's not perfect and she WON'T get along with everyone at the B.P.R.D, lol just most of them. cmon! you know those kinds of people that can just be friends with everybody so easy, damn them!

2) These beginning chapters are the most difficult to write cause I want to include everything but also not be a kind of exposition dump. I mean I had about 1,000 words of an entirely different scene to this chapter with Hellboy/Phyrra, but I'm just gonna move it onto the next chapter, hopefully, get it out a little quicker. So awkward, shy romance is coming!

3) Italics, when Binx and Phyrra are speaking to each other, are them talking in the Pixie language. I thought about using a different language like I used the Sindarin for Phyrra, but I'm gonna have Binx speaking her way all the time, and I think it will just be too confusing.

K I'm gonna stop pseudo apologizing for my writing, and away we go!

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

Phyrra awakened to a still space. She blinked dry eyes, the lights were harsh and she struggled to focus her gaze. Phyrra wasn't in pain, but she felt fuzzy. Colours circled before her sight. Focusing on her breath, they started to stay together, creating an image.

She was lying down, tucked into a clean bed.

In a bright, clean room she didn't recognize.

There was a sizeable man with his head perched on his arms across the bed by her knees, he was snoring soundly.

No, whoever he was, it was not a man. The creature's skin was crimson like an apple and had stumps where horns could be on his head. His features were large and sloping, relaxed in sleep they held no danger, which a creature of this breadth was bound to be. Was he a guard of some kind? Asleep on the job?

Phyrra ran her eyes down his broad shoulders and furry back He wore no shirt but had pants. She observed his tail. With as much silence as she could, she pulled herself up to a sitting position, carefully watching the creature. She was unlucky in her endeavour as the sheets shifted with her movement.

He was roused from his slumber.

Eyes the colour of lemon skins opened and affixed to Phyrra. She froze in alarm, clearing her parched throat.

"Hello," The creature thick lips upturned slightly, Phyrra was even more apprehensive.

"Hey, you're awake." Despite the slight surprise, he sounded like he knew her well. He reached forward, clear intention to touch her hand. On instinct, Phyrra pulled back. She didn't sense enough threat to jump out of the bed, but she didn't miss the disappointing aura that surrounded him. She kept wary eyes locked on the creature, watching as he stood up from his perch beside her sickbed.

Desperate questions were on the tip of her tongue. She dared not speak them. Fight or flight instincts were beginning to kick in and Phyrra felt the clammy wash of panic settling over her. Thankfully her dry mouth filled with saliva, but unfortunately only with the weight of impending nausea; why was she not remembering anything?

Phyrra's tense nerves flexed in agony as the door clicked open; a human casually strolled in.

Quick eyes scanned over the woman: aged, lanky, olive skin, wise eyes. She smiled gently at Phyrra.

"Hey sleepyheads, I came back here and both of you were checked out. Thought I'd leave you for a few hours," The crimson creature and the human woman knew each other well; she approached him, pressing her fingers to his bared, furry chest.

"Your rib isn't broken anymore Hellboy, you're completely fine. No injuries at all actually, I know I saw you bleeding when I let you in here." The woman looked from him to Phyrra. "I take it that was your doing."

Phyrra remained silent, she healed this creature? His name was Hellboy? Hell. A demon then, the answer was obvious to her now. Phyrra couldn't stop herself from focusing her attention back to him, without a sound willing him to explain. Whatever sort of connection she had with him, maybe it would travel through a kind of bond or the airwaves themselves and reach him.

She did not know how to feel about the way the demon was looking at her. So tender and sad, not at all how she expected a demon of Hell to behave.

"Yeah, she did. I better go let dad know she's awake." Quicker than she thought something of his proportions could move, he disappeared through the exit. Phyrra stared at it for a moment, perplexed. Try as she might she could not yield the feeling she didn't want him to leave her alone with this woman.

"I'm Sorah. They tell me your name is Phyrra?" It was confirmed, they did know her. Phyrra strived to figure out how she got here; she felt her eyes water sorry at the emptiness of her mind.

She licked her chapped lips and croaked out a pitiful, "Where am I?"

"At the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. B.P.R.D for short. You were, well I would say rescued from that shady guy that dealt in creature trafficking. Elias?"

A light bulb burst in her head, Phyrra remembered.

She was supposed to be with him. Elias. His precious trophy. Phyrra hiccuped in anguish, she no longer could stop the flood of tears down her cheeks.

The human caught who turned out to be not just as such... She went to her room to get away from him… Mordecai in the hallway... She was going to take a bath, then she couldn't find Binx, and….

That was it. She could recall nothing else.

Phyrra tried to control her breathing, but nothing could stop the great, gasping that had to overtake her.

"Oh honey, you're going to be just fine." She felt the women's warm, comforting hand on her shoulder, Phyrra didn't have the strength to move away. Keening, mournful sobs reached her ears first before she realized it was coming from herself. Oh, Goddess! Why did this happen?

_Was he dead?_

Phyrra crazily felt hope permeating through her fear. It was too much, too many emotions were trapped within her. She was drowning. She had to find some solid ground before she lost what little mind she had at the moment.

Forcing herself to look up, she took notice of wings fluttering in front of her face. Binx. Her most trusted and beloved companion. Her lifeline. The glow in the darkness. Speaking to her.

"_Phyrra! Snap out of this!" _Phyrra's grateful hands stretched out, cupped to allow her friend to land in the nest. The pixie held its little warm hands to the wet surface of Phyrra's cheek, blowing gently in a drying enchantment.

"_Oh, Binx! What-" _

"_I'll explain later, deal with this human!" _Phyrra dropped Binx in her lap gently, finding the calm she needed from her friend's instructions. Of course. Binx always knew best. She wiped away the tears left behind on her face. She thanked Sorah for the handkerchief the human woman handed her, dabbing away the sweat on her neck, then blowing away the mucous building up inside.

"I'm sorry. I find myself quite emotional." Phyrra tried for the even, serene tone she hoped would please this woman, striving to fall back into her formal demeanour. The lady went to some machine that held water, pushing a button that made it pour out into the cup in her hands.

"Drink," Phyrra accepted obliged, gulping back the cool liquid. Practically starving for it.

"You don't have to say sorry, sweetie. I see no physical wounds on you, would you mind if I checked on you?" Phyrra shook her head no as the woman reached around her neck for some sort of medical contraption Phyrra could never recall seeing; she put one end of the object inside her ears, the other end was pressed against Phyrra's breast.

"Deep breath please." A complex look spread over Sorah's face, he pulled the instrument away. "Your heart is running so slow, considering you were just breathing hard. Have to say I haven't ever treated...Someone like you."

"You do not have to worry. My body has to sustain extreme damage to require any medical attention…" Phyrra quietly contemplated what to say to this human. Surely information like that would have been already found out in her incapacitated state? "That one you called Hellboy? Do I... I mean, do we ..."

Phyrra had no idea how to pose her question. Sorah saved her from further suffering.

"He brought you in. Caused quite a little scene when you first arrived, do you remember any of it?"

Phyrra, realizing she wouldn't get very far pretending to do so, she shook her head and listened in horror as Sorah recalled the beastly way she acted. Her brows furrowed, Hellboy had also stopped her from… Phyrra shuddered, she would like to think she would not have killed this human called Hurse, but who was to say when she could not for the life of her remember doing it.

"May I see this man? I wish to apologize,"

"I think that can be arranged, honey." Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped another human, this time a man.

Once again, on pure instinct, Phyrra's eyes studied: Aged as the woman, dark features. Powerful, quiet confidence emanated from him. He was being followed by the demon….

_Hellboy_, Phyrra corrected herself. He had hardly acted demonic towards her, she could no longer call him that.

"Hello Professor," Sorah greeted warmly.

"Good morning Doctor," the Professor replied, bidding Hellboy close the door behind them, please. Sorah looked back down on her patient, halting him mid-close.

"I think I'll go get you some decent clothes Phyrra." Sorah spared the elf girl one last pleasant smile, leaving the room.

The creature known as Hellboy was acting like a trapped rabbit, he was very flustered. Anxious, pacing behind the one he had called father. They had no resemblance, both had raven hair but that was no indication of heritage, the Professor looked to be completely mortal.

Phyrra's eyes followed Hellboy's movement, she wished he would cease the nervous energy. Phyrra thoroughly sized him up, this one who she seemed to had sought out exclusively in her time of need.

The way Sorah had to describe how she clung to him disturbed her greatly. Who was she to throw herself at a stranger? She needed to ask in private how she had acted, and apologize for the ghastly behaviour.

It seemed she had multiple people to seek forgiveness from, and she had just arrived.

Phyrra felt very unlike herself. In the daunting times of Elias's capture, she had long since stopped the ferocious, feral way she would deal with things around her. Learning promptly the only way to survive was to learn, and subsequently, live the lie of a 'friend' to him.

She would now do everything in her power to never go back to that fictional existence.

Trevor looked from Phyrra to Hellboy, sensing as if neither one of them could even be bothered to know he was here. There was something peculiar going on between the two of them, no doubt about it.

The Professor grandly cleared his throat, "Welcome to our little operation. How is the patient feeling?"

Trevor's query was met with forced quiet, something was stopping the elf from answering, and he had a certainty he knew why. He could _feel_ the anxiousness teeming from his boy.

"Hellboy, I believe Major Daimio is still waiting for you downstairs,"

Hellboy wanted to protest. In the end, he was too nervous to voice his concern, what his concern was he couldn't say it was absurd.

Running away with his tail between his legs, quite literally, Hellboy realized his folly. He had just left Dr. Sorah with her. No matter if she seemed to be of a different disposition upon waking, mostly about her change of heart towards contact with him, he thought bitterly. He didn't know if she would pull the same stunt with the poor doc than with Hurse. Hellboy needed to concentrate.

"Yeah, sure." For the second time, Hellboy escaped from the room as if it was the last place he wanted to be. Leaving her alone with a human once again. Phyrra was curious as to why he seemed to be so… Frightened of her, she wasn't anything intimidating. Nothing like a towering giant of a being he was, she had to get him to tell her what had… Transpired between them in her gaps of lucidness.

"Alone at last. I'm sure you are quite overwhelmed right now, do you require anything?"

"No. The woman, Sorah, has been most kind,"

"Good to hear. I am Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, this is my home." He gestured all around him, Phyrra tilted her head, starting to become puzzled.

"Sorah mentioned this to be a... Research Center for the Paranormal?"

"Yes, we are a private, government-funded organization that deals in the investigation of the occult. Sometimes we combat evil forces, other times we help to defend and protect those creatures in need. As we have now done for you. I'm sure you have your fair share of them, but may I ask you a few questions?"

The Professor got up, crossed over to the wall that once he tapped his fingers, appeared as a widescreen, the image flickered. "I want to broach this subject as delicately as possible. You seem much more agreeable now, pardon my term, than before. The man we extracted you from…"

There it was, the long gloomy hallways she resided in not so long ago. And at the end of it stood Elias, staff arched high in his hands, face pinched in combat with some unknown assailant on the other end of this camera.

"Is he your boss? Your friend perhaps? You were not with the others. In quite a luxurious room actually."

Phyrra snorted with disgust. "Please turn it off."

Trevor conceded, Phyrra heaved a great sigh. Bitter resentment welled up at the memory of her master.

"Elias covets powerful creatures. As I'm sure you well know he's made quite a career out of it. He has acquired vast knowledge of blood magic, but he is still a human man." Phyrra found the courage to look at the Professor, making her words count. "Make no mistake sir, never did I want to be in his company."

"I am very sorry to hear that, dear. But I'm also glad I must confess, it would have been an awful turn of events to find out you didn't want to leave that place." Phyrra laughed abruptly, she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the flow.

"Oh, I don't know what came over me, sir. You must understand that is all I have ever wanted."

"Please, you can call me Trevor. We have some other shots from the body cams of the agents, would you be willing to name some faces? It would be very beneficial to our organization." Phyrra ascended, it was the least she could do, besides she also had a good feeling on whom he wanted information on.

Sure enough, the screen in front of her flicked onto an image of the centaur, standing proud and mighty. Phyrra smiled unknowingly.

"That is Rhys, Elias uses him as a bodyguard of sorts. He is a very faithful employee. You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No when last we have footage of him, he was in tip-top shape. In any case, it was him that roughed up my boy." Trevor raised an eyebrow at the elven girl's apparent concern for the creature.

"It's not like that. Rhys just does what he is told to do, he would never have hurt Hellboy without Elias's instructions...He is an ally."

"Mhm, and this unsavoury type?"

Phyrra flinched at the sight of the vampire, she shivered as her skin chilled as if the mere sight of it sucked out all the warmth of the room.

"Mordecai. Elias and he seem to have some sort of companionship. He is a parasite. A bloodsucker. I would exercise great caution in your interest in him."

Trevor resumed his seat, so much information to take in...

"I thank you for your cooperation. But there is also the topic of _your _magic, Miss. I'm told you healed my son." Phyrra felt her face flush, strangely like she was caught doing something wrong.

"Yes, I did. Why I'm not sure, but if he saved me as you and the doctor have relayed, then I'm glad."

"What of your history? How was it you came to be possessed by Elias?"

This was it, she had to choose: did she trust them? One brisk look through her time since waking up made it obvious to her that she could: Sorah, Trevor, Hellboy. They had been nothing but kind to her and it was time to repay that with her respect. Even if this all turned out to be a farce, she was away from _him_. Right now that was all she needed.

"I cannot remember anything before my time with him, what do you think that means?" Phyrra felt relieved to tell Trevor, it was a weight off her shoulders.

"We can't be certain, but you could just be experiencing some temporary amnesia, perhaps whatever caused you to be in the state you were when Hellboy found you,"

Phyrra was about to speak her thoughts but held back. She didn't want to tell Trevor she knew nothing when she woke up in this bed. Yes, the trust needed to be established but Phyrra still felt the impulse to keep that to herself. They were strangers, after all. She had to at least have a failsafe here.

"I feel as if I stayed away from them for some reason. Perhaps that is how I came to know Elias, he never once mentioned my life... Before him."

"Hmm maybe… What of this one? Pixie's are not known to keep the company of any other kind, why has she?"

Both took in the sight of Binx dozing in Phyrra's lap. The events of the last twelve hours seemed to have caught up to the poor dear. Phyrra could only imagine how ornery Binx had been through this whole ordeal.

"Binx? She is a true friend. She and Rhys were the only I ever had in that prison." The answer was vague but seemed to be enough for the Professor. His thoughtful expression kept the room silent for a moment.

"What has happened to him?" Phyrra inquired in a quiet voice, scared to voice it too loud. She knew what the answer was, and also knew she did not want it.

Phyrra thankfully didn't need to voice the name, Trevor knew who she was talking about.

"He lives. We recovered the beings that were held in that warehouse of his, but I'm sorry to say that. Hellboy tried his best, let me tell you."

"You… Recovered them? I'm sorry, are you meaning to say they are here?"

Trevor studied her face.

"Am I to assume you are pleased with this news?"

"Yes I am, that is. I am extremely relieved!" Phyrra felt elation at the idea of Elias without his prizes, all alone in that dungeon.

The feeling didn't last long though. He would be furious in his intent to get them back.

"May I?" Phyrra was left wondering for a moment at the Professor's request, his outstretched hand. She could not help but think back; she would have agreed to Hellboy's touch if he had asked when she awoke. Phyrra nodded and Trevor took her gentle, fair hand in his much darker, much more weathered palm. A soothing sort of familiarity overtook Phyrra, he was a calming presence that was certain.

"Right now what I believe the course the actions you take should be with the B.P.R.D. We can provide you with a safe space for you to begin recovering your memories, and in return, you could perhaps join the team. I've seen what you did for Hellboy and am quite impressed, we can always use a helping hand."

"I am beyond grateful to you for the opportunity, but you have made me aware of Elias's survival. I know him, Professor. He will come for me. I cannot in good conscience put everyone here in such danger."

"Phyrra with all due respect, we are most prepared for the possibility of that. And I cannot in _good conscience_, turn you out onto the streets of modern-day America. Can you remember the last time you were free enough to walk the world Phyrra?"

That silenced her. So many lonely, aching nights. Only Binx to keep her company but the pixie could only do so much for her. Phyrra now recalled the sleeplessness, when nightmares taunted her. Unfortunately what was once clear, lucid dreams of earlier days, could now purely be looked back on as shadows passing her in a dark space.

"A very long time ago." She replied, turning quite grim.

"I apologize, I am not attempted to interrogate you, simply asking myself as well. Thinking out loud, if you will." _Also, the questions might jog something in your brain. _Trevor speculated. After this meeting, he was enchanted. This mysterious, amnesia stricken child was rather special. He would need to return to those books.

"No, it is quite alright Trevor. I will give your offer some thought." Trevor nodded, compassionately patting his hand against Phyrra's.

"Right now, I believe you must get some privacy. We have begun cataloguing the poor creatures we found housed in that place, and you would be of great help to us using your prior knowledge." Trevor sighed with exasperation, placing her hand back beside her with care.

"I'm getting ahead of myself," He rose from the chair, crossing to the door. Turning back to look at her,

"Rest well, Phyrra. You are no prisoner any longer, but a most welcomed guest here."

No sooner had the Professor left, Phyrra began poking at the dozing pixie, rousing her awake.

"_Alright Binx, tell me everything."_

* * *

Elias abhorred torturing humans. It was so plain, mundane. He likes his specimens to be of a thicker skin than the average son of Adam. But desperate times…

Counselor Louis Hudson had two decades of dedicated service to his country, both in times of war and then from behind a desk. Tied up, beaten bloodied by this monster, he rued the day the funding for the B.P.R.D ever fell on his plate.

"I'm losing my patience Counselor, you realize the futility of not giving me what I want. Bring them in." Counselor Hudson was most distraught at the sight of the vampire, followed by the centaur, dragging in Elaine and Morgyn, his beloved wife and child. The bloodsucker was decidedly more rough with his wife, heaving her down on the floor. Louis flinched at her pained cry. The beastman at least placed his daughter beside her mother, decidedly with more care.

When at fourteen, his father told him his future would be in politics, Louis never would have even believed he'd ever be in a situation like this.

The vampire, with very thinned glee, took a firm grip of the meaty flesh of Elaine's upper arm, dragging its claws down the muscle, Elaine's shriek pierced through space. Louis could do nothing but watch in horror as blood oozed from the cuts.

"_Okay!_ I'll tell you where they are! Just let them go! Please!"

Mordecai bristled in irritation, dumping the husk of the bitch. He licked the blood from his fingers, apparition or not. Blood was blood. Elias was talented enough to make it taste real.

Elias stroked down the shaft of his staff reverently, murmuring the gentle spell that created the illusion of the family. The figures blew away like dust in the wind. Leaving behind the picture of them that Louis always kept in his wallet.

"What?! Where did they go?" Louis cried out distressed, one minute they were there, real as anything...This paranormal shit was fucked. Elias stepped forward, grabbing Louis roughly by the mouth, directing the man's attention to him.

"Worry no longer Counselor, they are safe. Now, your information please."


	5. There's Something About Phyrra

A/N: Ello mates! Once again, I wish to extend my thanks to everyone reading this. It does push me to finish these quicker when I get the email for a story follow or favourite. I started a new job last week so I'm gonna really strive to not let this slip away from me. But I am excited for the DVD release on the 23rd, it will allow a lot more people to see it, hopefully it will get a little more recognition I'm reading articles about how it deserves more love and I couldn't agree more!

Just a few quick little notes:

1)The way I picture Binx is kind of like Julia Roberts as Tink, smaller like the size of your pinkie, I don't picture Julia Roberts though, I'm not sure who I imagine as Binx celebrity wise. IDK if anyone is interested on like a 'movie cast' for the OCs let me know lol.

2) Also, I won't play too much with the miscommunication between Hellboy/Phyrra, so don't be like 'ugh how annoying this is gonna last for like 5 more chapters' it's not.

3) I like to use italics. When italics are used while Binx and Phyrra are speaking, it is to signify they are speaking 'Fae' language, and then obviously I also use italics when doing flashbacks, italics can also be a character's thought, or to emphasize a word in a sentence. So yeah italics can mean a lot of things in this story, but I try to make it as obvious as possible what is what. just in case anyone got confused.

Anyways, words words words, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

Phyrra sat cross-legged on the bed, enraptured as Binx animatedly retold her side of the story: how Phyrra had sent her away during her dealings with Elias, then the shock of the pixie being accosted by some woman on her way back to Phyrra's room. Returning to a wild, bewildered Phyrra acting as if that Hellboy was the only one she wanted around her. Binx used her usual scathing descriptions of how she saw things.

"_You were scandalous with him Phyrra! Not at all yourself! I had not seen you like that in many moons! I tried to get him away, but you would not allow it!"_

Binx had spent decades protecting Phyrra from the men around: that nasty warlock being the bain of her existence. At least the beast's attention towards Phyrra had not held any contempt or lascivious intentions, Binx couldn't say the same for this demon.

Sure he had strode in and took Phyrra away from the wicked man that had held her friend, and by extension herself, for so many years. But the pixie had the unusual talent of reading things unsaid clearly, and she sensed great darkness in this Hellboy. Perhaps Binx was biased in her opinion, she owed everything to Phyrra. It didn't stop the light that ever emanated from the elven girl.

No creature on earth would ever be worthy of Phyrra, in Binx's eyes at least.

"_But...He saved me Binx, saved us."_

"_Yes, yes what a white knight he is." _Phyrra, her mind unwillingly placing a picture of Hellboy in her mind, she felt her face burn.

She was struck with the remembrance that in the last moments before her blankness, she had been in a towel, ready for a bath.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She was in a robe now. Someone had changed her. Maybe it had been this woman? At Phyrra's urgent question, Binx could only glance away, further proof of what Phyrra feared. "_I will concede he was at least a gentleman about it all. Also at least stop you from further harming that human."_

"_Binx," _Phyrra desperate urging in her voice frightening the pixie. "_I'm all fuzzy. I cannot remember much. It's all coming in flashes." _

"_What of our time before…" _Binx hesitated, the reminder of her friend's loss of memories stunning her. "_What do you remember about your family?"_

"_Nothing, it's all blank." _Binx, normally the fire-cracker, looked more fearful than Phyrra ever seen. Binx choked on her reply. She just couldn't do it. Selfish as it was, Binx had no desire to open the old wounds of Phyrra's past.

"_It is not my place Phyrra. You must recall it yourself." _Phyrra looked at her friend with great confusion, Binx had the answers but was refusing to give them. It was preposterous.

"_Excuse me? Don't be ridiculous Binx! Tell me!" _Binx's expression was hearty with gloom. Phyrra was already in a fragile state, Binx did not want to be the one to break her. _Maybe in a week, if all goes well. _Binx rationalized to herself. On the outside, she smiled with great sadness towards Phyrra.

"_I...I simply cannot." _

"_You are annoying me. Tell me at once!" _Phyrra snapped, scooping the minuscule creature up into her hands. Holding her with the intent of not letting go until Binx gave her the justification for this unnecessary behaviour.

Binx decided the conversation was over, dictated by a burst of fire in Phyrra's palms.

Letting her friend go, she scurried away on translucent wings. Figure it out herself? Phyrra was baffled. At the back of her mind, she could hear the Professor talking about the texts regarding all matters of subjects. Well, if she was to be responsible for returning her memories, that seemed to be the best place to start.

"_Fine, have it your way Binx. We are taking a trip to that library," _Binx returned to her companion, hesitant but firm in her Phyrra's strength to see through this. Goddess knew the elf had spent many lonely nights of hard survival before Binx found her.

Using her internal clock, Phyrra had to have been talking to Binx for an hour or so. She was brought here last night, Hellboy had slept the whole night by her side. Now it was mid-morning.

Phyrra felt herself unthinkingly pondering over him. Perhaps she should go talk to him first? She needed to know what had happened, and what he had seen from her. He disconcerted her in a way Phyrra has never experienced, she hoped his answers to her questions would alleviate that.

"Hey, brought you the clothes. I also ran into someone in the hallway." Phyrra was halted in her determination as Sorah walked in with a hulking human male, dressed in a fine black suit. Phyrra only had to shift her gaze to the awful purple mottling along the male's neck to know who this was. The man she had mauled. Had held in her grasp with intent to hurt, maybe even kill.

"Jason Hurse, ma'am." He was smiling at her with quiet reserve, much too kind of a greeting for what she deserved.

"Call me Phyrra." She felt her eyes sting, she was a monster. An absolute brute. He should be furious with her, too disgusted to even be here.

"It's a pleasure, Phyrra." Jason approached her bedside with ease, completely unafraid of her despite what had occurred between them.

"Words can't describe my guilt. I feel…. Ghastly."

"Don't. Hey, you were strapped onto this gurney in this new environment, you did what you had to do. Trust me this kind of danger comes with this job, and I've been through worse. I fully understand your reaction to that situation."

Phyrra was astonished. This human was unbelievable in his humbleness. There was something Phyrra could obviously do to make up for it.

"You are a gracious man. Please, allow me to heal you." Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he accepted her request none the less, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, I'm not gonna argue. It would save me trying to explain this to the missus," Hurse said good-naturedly. Both him and Sorah watched in awe as the tattoos on the elf's body began to glow, the patterns floating off her skin onto Jason's. After a few quiet moments, Phyrra removed her hand to Hurse's usual pale toned neck, the injury was gone.

"Phyrra...That was _amazing!_" The elf shrugged under Sorah's watch. She was used to being praised for her magic, although it had always been Elias. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

"_Woah." _Hurse stood up and shook his arms. "Weird. I feel like I have so much energy." Taking stock of how his body felt rejuvenated, he glanced at his watch. Cursing at the time, he explained that he was supposed to be meeting with S.W.A.T Team Two right now to discuss the Yeti den findings.

"Thank you Phyrra. I gotta get back to work, but it was great to meet you again, seriously. See you around!" The man bolted out of the room, already late. Sorah and Phyrra regarded each other laughing softly.

"Sorah, would it be possible for me to go to the library?"

"Of course! You're just gonna go to the elevator and hit the button that says 5C. In fact, I'll walk you over there. It gets a little crazy around here at this time."

There was much action happening around her when Sorah loaded Phyrra into the contraption: nurses dressed wounds and speaking with patients or each other. Phyrra thanked whoever was listening that no one seemed to pay her much mind, and as always having Binx by her side gave her strength.

Either they had been warned about her presence, or were still wary of her because of what she did to Jason… She would have to seek forgiveness from them all.

The elevator jerked to a stop. Phyrra looked up at the glowing red '4B'. Not her floor. The door slid open to reveal a young woman who looked in appearance around the same age, she was dressed very casually in a floppy hat and baggy pants. Her placid expression lit up at the surprising sight of Phyrra.

"Hey! Great to see you up and about. Back to normal yeah?" Phyrra was snapped out of her wallowing thoughts by the bright voice. The woman walked into the elevator and went to press the same button Sorah had not three minutes ago. Phyrra remained suspiciously silent, left so by this girl's affectionate greeting.

"Right. Sorry. Forgot you woke up not remembering everyone," The female extended her hand, "Alice, nice to meet ya'."

"_This is the girl that stopped me back at Elias's. She reeks of death but is perfectly healthy. Quite a strange thing." _Shushing Binx's harsh words, even though the taller girl could not understand the words, Phyrra accepted her hand.

"You are the one that found Binx?"

"Your little glowing friend? Yup, that was me. Hey again."

"_She wasn't rough with me, and is quite charming."_ Binx couldn't stop the humour from entering her voice. If they were to be in contact with these mortals for now, she would try and find her amusement where she can.

"I must go around to you all and apologize for my actions, they are reprehensible."

"Aw, not to worry! All is right as rain, as my mum used to say." Phyrra found herself smiling at the easygoing, playful way Alice held herself.

"_Okay, Phyrra. I gave you your chastising, but please try and not beat yourself up too hard old girl." _The elf nodded at the pixie. She understood, at this moment she was going through a great change. Phyrra was in a place she didn't have to watch what she said and could make her own decisions. The idea was daunting.

"Is she mad at us for bringing you here or something?"

"Of course not, Binx wants what is best for me," Smiling at Alice, this cordial girl, Phyrra felt the burdens surrounding her ease.

"I believe this is what is best for me at the moment. Would you mind showing me around the library?"

Alice agreed wholeheartedly, even going as far as linking her arm with Phyrra in a show of camaraderie.

The door's dinged open.

Phyrra could do this. Right now she was with good company, people she could trust. She felt she had a purpose, one that didn't involve being someone's pet. And once she recovered fully, she could decide if this 'being a team member' would work out.

* * *

_A few hours later….._

Hellboy tossed the beer can into the growing pile detected.

He was a stranger to her now. Hellboy wished, no matter how he told himself not to, for the Phyrra he found to come back. She would wake up and once again only want him around.

Absently strumming his guitar, the memory of their time together haunted him: her first waking up, pinning him with her gaze, the choice she made to stay in his arms, mending his wounds, trusting him so explicitly. Now all he could think about was the disdain and fear she emitted as he tried to touch her. He reached for her fucking hand. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The last couple of hours he spent asking the same mundane question to creature after creature: Where are you from? How were you abducted by Elias? How can we help you find your way home? At least it had made it so his mind was occupied. Now in the comfort of his room, he had nothing else but to wallow in his misery.

He knew she was one of the good ones. He was glad to find out her reactions had been some sort of animalistic sense of survival she had turned to.

_Hellboy, during one of his breaks, had snuck into the security rooms, finding the feed of Phyrra's room. He found the logs in which his father spoke with her. He knew he was being a coward, a worm. His finger hovered over the play button. Father had told him nothing but perfunctory information when he stopped by after talking with Phyrra: She was another prisoner of Elias's and seemed to be suffering from amnesia. _

_Hellboy wanted to hear it from her. _

_In the end, fate had answered the dilemma for him. Ben arrived on the scene, having been told where the cambion had slipped away; Hellboy whipped around with guilt like a teenage boy caught playing with himself. Ben was holding two sandwiches from the mess hall, wearing a smug grin._

"_There you are, come on Hellboy." The Major threw the wrapped one at Hellboy, forcing him to catch it. "I even asked them to cut the crust off for you." _

There was also the matter of Hurse.

_On their way back, Hellboy heard his name being called. Turning around, he was met with the running form of Hurse, the man wasn't winded when he reached them._

"_Hey Hellboy, I just wanted to tell you. I met Phyrra, again." Happily, he displayed his neck sans bruise. Hellboy knew he wasn't doing it with any malice, just wanted to be a man showing goodwill. Hellboy knew Hurse to be happily married for 15 years. It didn't stop the envy at the idea of Phyrra just healing anyone willy-nilly._

_He knew first hand the penetrating, all-consuming feeling when she used her ability. _

"_No hard feelings, she's a real sweet kid." _

"Shit." Hellboy realized he was playing the chords to 'More Than Words' and stopped immediately. He had to get a hold of himself for Christ's sake.

So he agreed with the fact she didn't attack intentionally, obviously he knew he couldn't be with enamoured with an evil being, Nimue crushed that idea. He did want her back to that way incidentally if only to not have to be so foolish around her. He was getting very frustrated with the conflicted feelings surrounding her. He wasn't a 'dealing with feelings' kinda guy. He needed to go out, do some target practice, get into some trouble.

Maybe start a fight.

Hellboy stood up too fast, letting out a slurred 'Woah!' before balancing himself sloppily on his dresser. That was the first time he had risen in 30 minutes, those beers were hitting him.

Clumsy as shit, Hellboy stumbled about his room, until the telltale sound of light knocking reached him. Who the fuck was bothering him right now? It was the middle of the fucking night.

Hellboy lumbered over to the door, retching it open. A curse ready on his tongue.

It was Phyrra. Looking at him expectantly. Sorah had found her clothes, Hellboy thought with belated recognition. She was dressed in a black t-shirt depicting the B.P.R.D logo, and sweatpants. It was quite a different sight from the robes that bundled her, or the slight towel she was draped in when he first saw her..

He was way too drunk for this.

What he wanted to say was, "Hey Phyrra. What brings you out here at this late hour?" Instead, what he got out was:

"Oh."

Phyrra was taken aback by the stilted greeting, but only for a moment. It was quite a late hour, she cleared her throat and pressed on.

"Hello again, I could not stop thinking. At least not until I came to make amends." Phyrra felt strangely nervous around him, sweat collected at the back of her neck but she felt chilled anyways.

After spending the last while in the library with Alice, finding comfort in the woman's help and presence, Phyrra had found nothing to jog her memory. Phyrra could see the way Alice was struggling to keep her eyes open, she made the decision to call it a night, thanking the woman for her company and asking where Hellboy was. She was met with a wide grin from Alice with prompt directions to his room before she flounced away in a girlish manner betraying her age.

Phyrra liked the B.P.R.D. It wasn't hard to find these lodgings much more satisfactory than under Elias's care, but it wasn't just that. There was life in the B.P.R.D, agents and various government workers passing her in the hallway with kind looks, sometimes a 'Hello," Phyrra wasn't used to most interactions, especially with mortals. They were quite an interesting kind of people. Her new friend's Sorah and Alice moulding her opinion.

She thought about all this on the way to Hellboy's domain, now that she was here. Her tongue was undoubtedly tied in knots, she wanted an answer from him, but forcing herself to look up to continue eye contact, she was thoroughly intimidated.

"Thank you is not sufficient to extend my gratitude. I am forever indebted to you for-"

"Stop!" Both of them flinched at his sudden loud interruption.

"Sorry, I mean, you don't need to do all this." Hellboy scratched the back of his neck, bumbling the whole thing rather expertly. "I was just doing my job."

"Okay, but still. I was told of the way I…. Behaved towards everyone here, and how you were there to stop me. That still requires my recognition."

Fuck, she was so beautiful. There was no doubt about it, he couldn't feel shame for thinking something so evident. She was like one of those paintings he saw the time werewolves got loose in the Met.

During the midst of the fight, Hellboy had stopped, strangely drawn to a specific one hung on the wall. Hellboy wasn't some fine art connoisseur, that kind of frou-frou shit was more dad's style, but he had to admit this was kinda cool. It was a young girl, tangled in what looked to him to be bandages or rope or something. The background had been dark colours made to look like some sort of forest. She was fighting against the binds, hands curled into fists and muscles flexed in tension, her face displaying the strain it was to break free.

She was a cutie, by 17th century standards, but it was her eyes that caught him most of all. They were a curious sort of calm as if she knew without a doubt that eventually, she would succeed in her struggle. He could have stood there analyzing that painting the whole night. If he hadn't of been tackled away from it by some smelly dog.

That girl in the painting reminded him of Phyrra. Many layers made her up. Fierce and wild at times, vulnerable and distant at others. This elf girl was an enigma. One that was currently looking at him with confusion.

He hadn't said anything in response to her.

He had just been staring down at her like a creep.

"Well, goodnight then..." Phyrra scurried away from the entrance to his bedroom; well that did not go the way she wanted it to. She would first apologize, he would accept and she would get the chance to ask _him_ what happened while they were alone.

Now away in her thoughts, she couldn't just blame her own blundering. What had greeted her at his door had halted her, something was off about Hellboy. What was once full of nervous energy, was sloth-like and bumbling. He could barely get his words out.

No matter, she had cleared her conscience and now could leave him alone. He obviously didn't care nor desire her apology.

Whatever happened between them could be completely forgotten about. Reliving what had just transpired on repeat as she escaped, Phyrra knew that was an utter lie.

Hellboy watched stunned as she walked away.

"Night…..Hey, wait!" Hellboy took a step through the threshold, only to step on the tail-end of his jacket, spilling himself to the floor in quite a hilarious spectacular if anyone were around to witness it.

"_Shit."_


	6. An Offer You Can't Refuse

A/N: Hi my lovelies! Here we are again. Yay for the DVD release! I have watched the movie about a dozen times since, trying to help my little plot bunnies along. I subjected all my friends and my mother into watching it. I found the deleted scenes on youtube and omfg that shower scene yas queen! so I make a little reference to that in this chapter. Again I will send my love and thanks to all of you enjoying this sappy little fic of mine, I've had some bad couple of days and needed to lose myself back in this world I created.

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

Phyrra had yet to find anything in the B.P.R.D library.

Well, not quite. There were masses of volumes filled with information on creatures big and small. Lost civilizations. Gods and Goddesses. Multiple encyclopediae on many a species. None of the content resembled her in the slightest.

After her disastrous rendezvous with Hellboy, Phyrra had intended to keep her distance. The next daybreak, as the Professor, Alice, Binx and herself got an early start scanning through the books, Hellboy had crept in, looking much worse than last night.

"Morning Sunshine!" Alice observed HB with sheer delight. "Are you hungover? Get a little pissed last night?"

Phyrra was left unclear. Pissed? As far as she knew, the term used by humans was used when someone was extremely angry, but what could have caused Hellboy to be pissed? She feared it might have had something to do with her. She glanced at Binx on the table in front of her, watching the pixie shrugged her shoulders. She had no better interpretations.

She felt a burgeoning companionship with Alice and Trevor; both were intelligent, considerate, playfully cunning humans. The morning banter they had back and forth filled Phyrra with a sense of calm amusement she could grow increasingly used to. Binx was happier as well. She didn't speak it out loud, but Phyrra knew her friend well. The tinkling laughter she often heard coming from the pixie confirmed it for her.

With Hellboy, however, she felt on shaky ground, uncertain how to act.

"Good morning," She found herself saying to him over the table. Just because he seemed displeased with current situations, she couldn't find it in herself to be unfriendly.

Hellboy cleared his scratchy throat. He had hit it harder after the elf girl had run away, drinking and smoking cigars until he eventually passed out five hours ago. "Morning," the cambion picked up one of the books littered across the table. He hated homework. At the prospect of finding out more about Phyrra though, he could find it in him.

Trevor called Phyrra over as he discovered a tome on beings with healing talents with mentions of tattoos, but upon further inspection it pertained to a sort of ritual with blood in the ink, turning the markings red.

"How about some breakfast?" Alice chimed in about twenty minutes later, and the five of them agreed, walking down the hallway to the small, modern kitchenette used by the main four of them when doing research.

Trevor went for the bread drawer, while Alice and Hellboy sat on the stools by the island counter, looking quite out of place. Phyrra on instinct went to the fridge but stopped flat realizing what she was doing.

"May I?" Trevor simply nodded and stood back, watching this elf girl with delight.

It was a simple action Phyrra fell into, opening cupboards and turning on the stove. The fridge was well-stocked with all matter of provisions. Her eyes caught large, lovely white eggs. Crisp, green peppers. Mushrooms. Phyrra decided on omelets.

It was difficult for her to find joyful ways to spend her time at the compound. Being in the kitchen helped her feel a sense of control. Preparing meals, using knowledge and creativity to make delicious meals. Even if it was for a person she would rather not be waiting on.

Phyrra was cracking eggs when Alice saddled up beside her, trying to help with her bowl, picking out shells as she went.

"You look like an old pro at this. I'm an absolute shite in the kitchen."

"I was mostly the one that prepared meals for …" Phyrra halted, one day she would be able to voice his name without halting first. For now, the wounds were still fresh. "Anyways, perhaps I could give you some help with your cooking if you'd like."

Alice agreed wholeheartedly, loving this easy friendship Phyrra provided. The elf girl handed Alice a large knife, asking her if she wanted to chop the vegetables. It was a sad sight, the medium stabbing ineffectively.

"Hold your finger's like this, it will prevent you from cutting yourself, and slice like this. Yes, good job." Alice didn't feel demeaned at Phyrra's calm instructions. The elf girl was classy, a kind of reserved shyness that Alice didn't usually find appealing. Nevertheless, there was sweetness in Phyrra, Alice could overlook a little naivety.

Together, the ingredients were mixed. Alice was made aware of Hellboy's eyes following Phyrra's sure movements as she transferred the mixture into the sizzling pan.

So relaxed as she was in her routine, Phyrra gave a start at Trevor's voice.

"Ah Phyrra, say good morning to Major Ben Daimo." Phyrra turned to a tall, sombre man entering. All Phyrra got was a slight nod before the cranky man reached the coffee pot, grunting his morning to his boss.

"Don't worry about Ben. Takes the term 'strong, silent type' to new levels, he'll come around to you." She smiled at Alice's attempt to make her feel better.

Phyrra added another plate, quickly whisking together another omelet. She asked Binx over to blow a heating enchantment to speed up the process.

Phyrra deposited the five creations onto their plates, she would share with Binx as always, the pixie couldn't handle much to herself. As the group gathered around the counter,

"Have you given any thought to my offer Phyrra?"

She stopped reaching for her plate. Yes, she had, she hadn't stopped thinking about it since he spoke the words into existence. Could she stay here, among these humans? Use her abilities for some good after so long being used. She looked to Binx, the pixie shook her head ruefully.

_"You already know your answer. I'm not gonna change your mind."_

Phyrra gave her attention back to her new colleagues.

"You've all shown me the truest kindness I've experienced in who knows how long. My answer is yes, of course."

Phyrra couldn't help the tickled laughter at Alice's yelled exclamation.

"Awesome! I can help train you, teach ya some moves. This is gonna be so cool! I'm not the only girl on the team anymore!"

"Hope you fit in well," Phyrra was perplexed by Major Daimo's mysterious answer, but didn't give it much more thought. As Alice had said, she would simply have to be extra kind to the stoic man until he got used to her.

Phyrra's mind halted. She was so foolish. That's what she would have to do with Hellboy!

As this interaction was happening, Hellboy was silent. He was trying to digest the information. Phyrra on the team. Phyrra travelling with them, putting herself in dangerous situations they often found themselves in. Of course, on the one hand, he was filled with excitement at the idea of Phyrra being around daily.

The other hand couldn't stop thinking about how delicate she seemed. Sure, she had the strength he knew. She was incredibly bright. Resourceful.

It didn't stop him from worrying.

Praises all around were given to Phyrra on her food. She felt herself flushing under the attention. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it. She had always had praise, but it was a double-edged sword. These people meant their compliments, didn't expect anything in return. She didn't know how to act.

Everyone was tucking in with enthusiasm to their breakfasts when Trevor cleared his throat.

"Now that you are all here. I must inform you you'll be leaving today for the Galápagos Islands. There have been some sightings of lizard men off the coast of San Christobal, causing quite a nuisance to the tourists."

"Phyrra, you'll stay behind this time. While their gone, I will begin to teach you some finer points of this operation. Ms. Monaghan, when she returns, can give you some sparring help. I don't wish to overwhelm you as we're still researching your ancestry. Perhaps a couple of weeks, you would be set for fieldwork. We'll play it by ear."

Phyrra nodded her understanding. Of course, first and foremost was recovering her memories. As much as she had to square the debt with her saviours, she had self-preservation to think of. She contemplated this as without thinking about it she went to collect the plates.

"You put those down right now Ms. Phyrra. You cooked us this wonderful breakfast, we can clean up." Trevor gentle command to Phyrra was heard and with Alice and Ben, they collected the plates, changing subjects as they bussed them to the sink. Hellboy wasn't one for washing dishes, he always ended up breaking them.

The two left behind locked eyes.

"Would you like some more?" Phyrra came over to him with the coffee pot. A peace-offering.

"Yeah, please." It had been a damn fine breakfast. The knowledge that Phyrra had talents in the kitchen, as well as magic, with her beauty stalled him. He would just have to take this elf girl in as he got to know her, now that she would be around more.

"Welcome to the team, I guess." Phyrra's lips stretched in a dazzling smile. Hellboy audibly swallowed but managed to return the favour with a slight smirk.

"Thank you, Hellboy."

"..Never got my chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Last night. I didn't get a chance to return the thank you. I mean for… Fixing me up."

Phyrra re-evaluated his entire behaviour. She did flee immediately at his quietness. She had taken his odd behaviour for disinterest or unpleasantness. Hellboy seemed very shy. She didn't want him to be nervous around her, she owed him everything. Phyrra had never experienced this feeling, she felt drawn to his creature. She wanted his good opinion more than anyone she had ever met before.

Not for the first time, she cursed her amnesia for the stolen moments between them.

She would have to be patient and get the answers out of him one day.

"You're most welcome. I would have spent my whole life trapped if it wasn't for you all." Phyrra's eyes flicked to Trevor and Alice discussing some kind of event coming up. Also to Ben, brooding over his cup of coffee. She returned to his eyes. They were quite lovely; blazing like sunsets.

"Let me do something for you. I should give you a favour."

The elf girl chose that moment to lay her palm against the back of Hellboy's stone hand resting on the counter. Phyrra found herself savouring the sensation. She expecting it to feel cool to the touch, but as his name suggests, a great warmth emanated from him at all times. The stone was no different.

Hellboy had hoped that if he ever came in physical contact with Phyrra again, it would have become familiar, not as much of a shock.

He'd never been more wrong. She wasn't using her magic, but it felt as if her caress was lightening his hangover. He didn't have much feeling in his right hand, that's why it smashed things so well. He felt Phyrra's touch. Once again, she had the coolest, tender way of placing her fingers against him. He looked down at the slight shift of her fingers running across the rock and shivered.

Trevor spoke up.

Both parties felt blank when the moment broke. Feelings too new to be recognized left an awkward pause...

"Well, I'd say you three better be heading off. The helicopter will be ready in ten."

Alice could have killed the Professor. They were so cute. Alice couldn't handle the way they looked at each other. She could think of a few favours Phyrra could give Hellboy… Okay maybe she wasn't really paying attention to the Professor about the Alumni Banquet, but all the parties were the same after a while: catch a flute of champagne off a passing waiter, smiling pleasantly at a few decrepit billionaires, stay close to the Professor and thank him at the end of the night for being a fabulous date. Super boring. But a plan was brewing in Alice's mind, Phyrra and Hellboy's infatuation with each other at the forefront.

They were gonna name their first child after her.

"Be safe." Were the words she spoke as she withdrew her hand. It was a simple request, but the idea of it unhinged him. Her wish for his safety. It gave him hope, that he didn't completely fuck up this burgeoning friendship with the elf girl. As alluring as he found Phyrra, first he had to get her to like him.

"I will...See ya later," Hellboy resisted the urge to run away. No longer would he run from Phyrra. That was the start, he found the strength to continue looking at her as they left, relishing in her luminous eyes. Her graceful features. The first thing Hellboy had to do was get over just being around her. The only way to do that, he concluded, was to stop avoiding her like the plague. Treating her like the same, scared wild animal he met at Elias's compound.

Phyrra was bereft as the trio disappeared out of the room. It was an odd response, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy just Trevor's company, the calm sureness. She would miss them though: funny Alice, shy Hellboy and aloof Ben. Quite a little band they made. Would she be able to fit among them?

"Phyrra, might I suggest we go into town today to get you some essentials? Clothes and such,"

She was confused by Trevor's request.

"You are a company member now. And our salaries are generous." She realized what he meant, chuckling as she accepted the outstretched arm with her hold, delighting at the older man's generosity.

"I would like that very much, Trevor."

* * *

_San Christobal...two days later..._

Ben had retired early, leaving HB and Alice sitting at the firepit. The locals had been more than thankful for their quick dealings with the _hombres lagarto. _They had shown it by giving them baskets filled with booze and sweet fruits. A bottle of rum was passed between the comrades for awhile. Before Alice couldn't help but bring up the dreaded subject.

"So...Phyrra." Hellboy stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Want some tips?"

"Not in a million years," Hellboy hated he was this obvious. He was so not used to this, this attraction he had for Phyrra. Sure, he was half-man. He found women attractive. in his youth he had posters of Brigitte Bardot and Jayne Mansfield pinned on his bedroom walls. They turned into Farrah Fawcett and Sharon Stone as the decades flew by.

Nimue had been the first woman to show interest in him, look how that turned out. She had used her wiles to try to force him into his destiny as the bringer of the apocalypse. Despite what his father had said, he was stronger than any perfumed words or perky breasts, it had just felt... Nice. To have been desired for once, not treated like a freak.

No erection was worth the end of days.

That awful dream or vision he had when Alice picked him up after his giant encounter. Him in the shower. Nimue coming to him. Bathing in blood. It was some sick shit. At the moment, yes he had been carried away. He had wet dreams before, being a 60-year-old virgin would do that to you. He had assumed it was just one of those. Nimue was pure evil but she hadn't been hard on the eyes.

Now with Phyrra, he felt so very different. She was pureness personified, a beacon of warmth, goodness. He had come to terms with knowing he wasn't an evil creature, nurture over nature had made that clear. It didn't mean he deserved something so innocent as Phyrra.

"Actually, not like that." Hellboy pulled from the bottle, "But you're a girl-"

"Thanks for noticing!" Alice jerked the bottle out of his hands, taking a drink herself.

"You know what I mean. How should I…. Aw geez, I don't know…"

"Woo her? Sweep her off her feet? Get those eyelashes fluttering?" Alice, in her slight inebriated state, had less of a censor than usual, and that wasn't much to start with.

Hellboy gave Alice a grave look.

"Okay, you know what, if you're just gonna make fun of me, forget I said anything." He started to lift himself off the rock.

"Don't move HB, you know I'm kidding." Alice regarded Hellboy "I'm just… Happy that you've found someone I guess... You deserve it."

"Shucks, kid." Hellboy grew silent, insecurities rising in him. "What if she-"

"Stop right there mister! Don't forget already I'm a woman. I can take notice when I see two people are attracted to each other. She doesn't look at any of the other men at HQ the same way she looks at you, get my drift?"

"Alright, so what should I do?"

"She seems to be very old-fashioned. A proper lady, so you're gonna have to be the proper gent. I'm sure she hasn't ever had someone want to listen and do what she wants." Alice smirked at her friend, "So sorry to say, you're going to have to man up and ask her."

Alice didn't reveal her project, he was already very wary of asking this elf girl out, she couldn't spook him too much. She held the bottle out.

Hellboy drank some more.

He could do it. He's faced demi-gods and titans. He's looked in the face of evil personified and cut it down with a swipe of a blade. He could ask Phyrra out on a date.

He hoped.

* * *

A/N: Oh Hellboy, I'm sure you'll be fine... lol at this point I'm just writing Alice shipping the couple as much as I do x_x I'm sorry I have no shame...

Translation:

hombres lagarto - lizard men


	7. It's Been, One Week

A/N: Surprised to see me? lol whoops, guys I started this being like 'oh yeah I could probably update every 2 weeks or so and crank this out.' jokes on me eh? But here is the latest in this little saga of mine, we got comedy, romance, some drama, some suspense. we got it all here folks! And I will as always, thank you all from the bottom of my heart for finding enjoyment out of this. It really is what I love about fanfiction, the community environment and the giving/receiving of entertaining stories.

Also, I'm just dumb. One thing that always makes me laugh is mimicking the beginning of that Barenaked ladies' song and when I was like 'what am I gonna call this chapter?' I thought of that and couldn't stop laughing. So sorry, it's a private joke with myself, cause I'm that lame XD

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

Hellboy walked into the library, following the sound of Phyrra laughing. Now don't get him wrong, it was quickly becoming one of his favourite sounds. Top three in front of the sound of a beer opening and a nice clean shot from a new gun. It wasn't just the sound of her laughter though, joining it was the sound of his father talking animatedly about a topic Hellboy wasn't quite sure he was hearing it.

"He was a handful alright! I remember many Christmases all Hellboy wanted was a Howdy Doody doll of his own. He was beyond ecstatic this particular morning."

He watched as Phyrra cooed over the photo in her hands. He felt the cold wash of shame. Oh on. No, no.

"Dad, Phyrra. What's going on?"

Phyrra's eyes shot up and she blinded him with her smile. This wasn't good at all.

"Oh Hellboy! You were such a cute baby! Look at your little tail!" Hellboy felt very conflicted as he found himself pleased at Phyrra's bright smile, her utter delight. He supposed he could live with some severe embarrassment if she looked at him like that.

"Thanks, dad." Trevor just shrugged, flipping the page of the photobook. Hellboy took the chance and sat down beside her, figuring she was distracted enough by the mortifying pictures.

It had been a week since Phyrra's arrival to the B.P.R.D.

Seven excellent days of being in her presence, holding her attention, being able to talk to her. Seven days of watching the elf girl graceful moves around him. Seven days where he couldn't bring himself to ask her out.

Since the trio returned to HQ, something had changed between them and they had managed to become less nervous around each other. Everyone had taken to spending alternating shifts in the library and the warehouse a day, the majority of the creatures were harmless, able to be liberated to find their homes again. Trevor had phoned up some old friends running the sanctuaries for the harpies, a basilisk. Elias had seemed to even come into the possession of a dragon, a majestic beast that was currently on its way to Northern Ireland to stay with a Mr. Li-Yang, a most generous benefactor for those types of creatures.

Last night in the library, he thought he might have found something. Some ancient elven tombs he couldn't read, he had found on the highest shelf, even he had to stretch to reach it. He had voiced his interest to her so Phyrra had come over and leaned over him to look at the book, casually putting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She seemed to understand some of the languages and was able to decipher. He turned his head and gasped at how close their faces were. Phyrra was busy with the text in his hand. He stared openly at her at this new perspective.

Her skin seemed so soft, so pale and supple. Her tattoos fixated him in the graceful swirls that ran down her nose and cheeks. He couldn't stop imagining himself following the trails they made down her elegant, swan neck into the blouse she was currently wearing. He had become so enraptured he continued his inspection until she fixed her gaze on him.

"This is interesting. _Nórë-o i taurë_…" Her brow furrowed as she seemed to contemplate something. "May I have it for a moment?"

"Y-yeah." Hellboy snapped out of his daze as Phyrra had stood there for a moment, the book cradled in her arms as she scanned the page, face still puzzled. "May I continue reading this?"

Hellboy barely nodded before she was turning back to the armchair she had often claimed in the days, placing her slight form into the mass of cushion. She was enraptured by the book all afternoon until she seemed to reach her limit. No one voiced anything as they had parted ways for the night, but something was on Phyrra's mind.

Cut him some slack here, it wasn't like he was some pro at this.

Alice was right about Phyrra being proper. She was a serene girl, amiable and respectful to a tee. She was often silent and only smiled pleasantly at Alice and his antics.

The most passion he ever saw from her was when she was in the kitchen. Dad had tried so hard to not allow her to make their meals, stating that the B.P.R.D _did_ have the main cafeteria. Chefs from all over the world were brought in to make fantastic meals for the many staff members of the organization, but Phyrra was strangely insistent.

So he saw glimpses of it, her being carefree.

And at this particular moment. Hellboy looked from her joyful face to the horrible pictures in her hands. Moments from his past that while not necessarily bad memories, but something he didn't want the girl he was crushing on to see.

"I'm sorry not that this isn't _great_." Hellboy leaned over to close the album containing his childhood.

"But shouldn't we get back to the books?" Phyrra and Trevor grew silent, they had already been discussing the recent turn of events a few moments ago before Phyrra's eyes had caught the album, her curiosity a welcomed change in the subject for her, Trevor had been more than happy to show her some pictures he collected over the years.

"That one you found yesterday Hellboy," She licked at her suddenly dry lips, "It holds the answers. I believe we should focus our attention on this. It's a language I know.. Or knew."

"Oh…That's awesome, isn't it?"

Phyrra felt her lips pulling, Hellboy was right. She was becoming quite perturbed at her continuing lack of memories, but she had found the answer, it just needed to be uncovered. She should be kinder to herself.

"Yes, it is." She giggled peacefully at Hellboy's open, jubilant expression. She placed her hand on his stone hand, Hellboy was daring enough to cover it with his hand. Their eyes were locked in a sudden trance.

They didn't know who reached first, but they ended up in a hug.

Phyrra had slowly begun to seek his contact more often, she couldn't stop herself from drifting towards him when he was near, placing her hand on his arm or against his shoulder as they conversed. Hellboy was funny like Alice but much more reserved. Phyrra had soon found out sitting around just reading wasn't fun for Hellboy. She was touched that him, that every one of them, had helped out considerably with the library's extensive collections.

Hellboy was always a source of warmth, a kind that Phyrra enjoyed immensely. She didn't voice it, but the hallways of B.P.R.D were rather chilled and damp to her. She would be lying if she said she didn't seek out the feeling of Hellboy's hot skin, finding it quite delightful.

He would feel better helping her in her bed, warming. Lulling her into a dreamless sleep...

Phyrra broke the hold first, pulling back with her head down to attempt to hide her flushed face.

"I will go get it. I stayed up most of the night continuing to try and understand " The elf girl scampered away on slight feet.

Father and son were left alone.

Trevor would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not see Phyrra and Hellboy's fledgling relationship. On one hand, he wasn't against the idea of his boy finding companionship with this elf. Phyrra was a lovely girl.

She had only been here a short time, but her influence was already being seen in the team. Alice was ecstatic. The Professor had never realized she might be missing female companionship, Alice was always so confident.

Ben was even starting to come around to her presence. He had voiced his concerns to the Professor the night after Phyrra agreed to join the B.P.R.D.

Ben had come to Trevor asking him if this was the best idea, they were being put in a delicate situation, the warlock would no doubt be coming for her. Trevor had laid the Major's worries to rest, was it really about the possibility of a break-in, they were more than prepared for such an attack. If it was simply the new addition, Trevor vouched for the young elf. Now, the Major had begun to relax around the girl, letting loose a few quips that showed his easing attitude.

No one had to guess to know how Hellboy felt about it, he was infatuated with the elf girl. The feeling was mutual if Phyrra's easy smiles and glances were any indication. It was a sweet kind of naive courting that Trevor didn't expect out of his son.

On the other, it was happening rather fast, call him old fashioned.

"Hellboy I would be remiss if I didn't voice my concern,"

".." Hellboy said all the displeasure he felt with no words, he knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"I just want you to be careful, son. Phyrra is a very special girl, but I would be bereaved if I ever saw you heartbroken."

"Come on, dad!" Hellboy stood up and started pacing agitatedly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Besides, you're the one who asked her to be on the team,"

"That's not the point, Hellboy. She's very unstable right now."

Hellboy gave his father a deadpan look.

"Okay, I get it, dad. I'm trying to take it slow," Hellboy did get it. Other than his cowardice, another reason Hellboy was holding back was her amnesia. Somehow it didn't feel right to be so attracted to this broken, lost girl. Not that Phyrra showed it. As far as the week went, she had been a bright light shining in the tunnels of HQ. If she was just putting on a happy face, she did not indicate cracking yet.

"I know we never actually had.. 'The talk',"

Hellboy groaned harshly, he wished he could wake up from this nightmare.

"And we never do! Please, dad, I'm begging you. Just stop." Hellboy covered his ears in a desperate attempt to quiet his father. He even went as far as to turn completely away from Trevor, in a spectacular sight of childishness.

He couldn't do this right now, it was bad enough he was starting to have dreams about Phyrra, his father discussing the possibility of them having sex was enough to make his skin turn white.

"Alright Hellboy, just... You know to be safe.." Trevor was thankfully interrupted by the alarm signalling, unfortunately, that only meant danger.

"What's happening?" Hellboy followed Trevor to the monitor connected to the security feeds, watching as the intruders walked through the hole blasted in the solid steel wall of the B.P.R.D.

"There seems to have been a break-in."

The visuals were blurry from the blast but Hellboy already knew who it was.

"Phyrra!"

* * *

Going into town had been an adventure. Due to the current lapse she had of her past, Phyrra had no clue if she had ever been amongst humans before. Sure the odd ones would come around to make business from time to time, but they were certainly not treated with the best of hospitality.

It was cold here. A colder environment than she had ever been. Trevor had given her a thick woollen jacket to put on and these things called 'mittens' to place over her hands. Showing her a card before slipping it in her pocket, he told her it was a card containing her initial salary, and to use it where they were going to pay for what she wanted.

It all looked so busy, were her thoughts as she watched the scenery pass her by as they were driven to their destination. Busy as the people at the B.P.R.D. Humans always seemed to be running to and from something, Phyrra deduced. Before too long they left the car. Walking passed the mortals, she unconsciously pulled the hat down, attempting to cover her ears as much as she could. The hat was chafing them, but it was the safer option.

"There's no need for that, my dear. We are quite safe here," It had been a short walk to their destination from the car dropping them off, soon Phyrra was entered into a much warmer, filled with some of the loveliest garments Phyrra had ever seen.

"Binx may come out if she'd please." Phyrra had voiced the Professor's request to the pixie in her pocket. She, with much enthusiasm, escaped her temporary confines.

"Here, I will take your coat and hat," Phyrra thanked Trevor as he assisted her in removing the now unnecessary things. There was something else about this store, it was obvious, Phyrra could practically taste the magic in the air.

Walking down the aisle that caught her eye, Phyrra found she liked pants.

_He_ would never allow her to wear them. Her clothing was provided for her at all times, she never had a say in what she could wear. Trevor had only looked to her expectantly when they entered the shop. Phyrra was flabbergasted.

"I don't know where to start."

"Well, to be honest, Phyrra. I don't know if I'm the best person to come to for 'fashion' advice, would you be willing to have one of the workers here help?"

"Oh, maybe not," Phyrra bit her lip, her old ways of shyness welling up in her. Life was much easier to live in the B.P.R.D. Out here in this unknown world was quite frightening.

"Hey, Trevor! Long-time no see!" Phyrra was the audience to an enthusiastic woman run up and hug Trevor with no pretense.

Her pupils were too large to be human. Her skin was also slightly hued in blues. Some halfling perhaps, she looked almost mortal.

"Wow! What a beauty! " Binx watched with wary eyes as this unknown creature came up to Phyrra with seemingly no idea of manners or boundaries, hugging the small girl with enthusiasm.

"_Definitely not human," _the pixie acknowledged, Phyrra shushed her in the quietest way possible, whispering to the stubborn creature.

"_You're being rude, Binxy."_

"_It's fine, she's right," _Phyrra and Binx looked at the creature with comical matching expressions of surprise. The vibrant girl laughed gaily.

"_I'm Ava. I picked up some Fae growing up, my parents ran a potions booth at the market downtown," _The girl bounced from Phyrra to Binx, bowing slightly. "_Nice to see some pixies still around,"_

Binx bloomed like a peacock, it was her weakness. The vainness of most pixies sadly did not miss her friend.

"_Please, let us get her out of these dreadful clothes,"_

Phyrra was slightly miffed at her friend's sudden burning opinion, she happened to like the clothes provided for her by Sorah. She admired the B.P.R.D logo. A hand gripping a weapon, poised and ready to fight evil. Save creatures and humans alike. She looked to Trevor who smiled kindly.

"I'll let you ladies get to it, I'll be right here Phyrra." With the help of hyperactive Ava, Phyrra chose the clothes she wanted. It was very daunting, but in the end, she loved what she picked out, more-so for her ability to have been able to choose than anything else.

Trevor had also shown what was her room now, to decorate as she pleased. Phyrra knew she was on the same floor as Hellboy and Alice's rooms.

She knew because she had been to Hellboy's, and when she returned, Alice had invited her into her room for 'girl's night'. It had consisted of them watching some human film that was about a couple in a passionate love that caused Phyrra to flush. Alice had also shown her how to 'paint her nails'. Phyrra had seen women with coloured nails but had never given it much thought.

When Alice had asked what her favourite colour was, Phyrra didn't have an answer.

"What do you think I should colour them?"

"I don't know, maybe blue like your eyes….I only have a few colours.." She muttered digging around in the drawer, placing all the vials on her vanity for Phyrra to pick, "I think pink or red would be a lovely colour on you." Phyrra had gone with the red, it _was_ a lovely colour and contrasted with her skin nicely.

Alice had invited her to her room three more times in the week. It had been more than nice, Alice had the great talent of being very easy to talk to. Alice had told her the story of being stolen by fairies as a baby, how Hellboy had saved her, her ability to see and communicate with the dead, how she had often felt quite lonely. Phyrra had likewise confessed to her mundane, awful existence with Elias. The constant fear of punishment and instability with her surroundings.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Phyrra. But you know what? You're here with us now, you never have to worry like that ever again,"

Phyrra thanked Alice, to know this human girl was willing to protect her gave the elf girl great happiness.

The medium had expressed after the colouring nails lesson that Phyrra should remember her favourite things, it might help with her mind recovering.

She felt her memories on the tips of her fingers.

Something she wasn't telling anyone was she had been having odd dreams. Running through trees. Sitting at fires, alone and numb. It felt so real, lucid like it was her past but it wasn't making the gap to her remembrance. She was so close.

That book. It smelled of pine and gave Phyrra a pang in her heart.

_Nórë-o i taurë_. People of the forest.

It hadn't popped the memories in her mind as hearing Elias's name had been, but she knew that was the answer. She couldn't read all of it, but it was her language. On the borders of the pages were golden swirls, too close to the ones on her skin to be a mere consequence.

In her room, snuggled deep into the pillow, Phyrra snickered at the sight that was one very lazy pixie.

"_Good morning Binxy, nice of you to wake up,_"

"_Hmm... I wouldn't be so tired all the time if you would get the proper sleep,_"

Phyrra reached for the book laying on her new nightstand, before being startled, involuntarily throwing the book to the ground.

Alarms were sounded in the hallway, shrill clangs that caused Phyrra's sensitive ears to twinge. The elf girl wrenched her door open. Ignoring her friend's protest, she locked eyes with a frantic agent before he was blasted away from her sightline. Feeling as if she was in slow-motion, Phyrra turned her head. Her heart stuttered against her breastbone.

She stood face to face with Elias.

* * *

A/N: Aren't I a stinker? lol just when things were getting good ;)


	8. Better Luck Next Time

A/N: Welcome back y'all. Will keep apologizing for the waiting between chapters, life is crazy. But here we are, I won't disappear. I will attempt to only keep it 3-4 weeks MAX. I keep forgetting to mention: yes, realize that in the movie, Hellboy could heal pretty fast _anyways, _the same kind of thing with Ben (I mean when he just ripped his leg out from the rubble.. ouchie) it seemed like they don't really need a healer. So for the sake of this story and how things actually turned out, they will still be able to do all the things they could in the movie obviously, they just might need actual medical/magical attention...I didn't start this with the intention of Phyrra being just a healer, I teased a little bit more of what she could do in the first chapter, but that all comes in good time lol

Also, I must bring up the fact that I'm using a lot of fantasy cliches around here. Recently I've been replaying DA: Inquisition and rewatching Mahoutsukai no Yome and realized all the similarities. I'm just kind of writing the tropes I love to see in media. I hope it's not too predictable lol

Anyways, sorry I feel like I'm always explaining/apologizing for this story, whoops. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

"Phyrra, my pet." It was surprisingly simple to break into the B.P.R.D. Once the Counselor was kind enough to give up his information, it had taken no time to travel to America. Mordecai was displeased at this plan for retaliation, even going as far as to talk of the time before Phyrra. How it wouldn't be so bad to go back to those hedonistic days.

A firm explanation was given. Those early days were grand, but times did change. The Rite of Blood exchanged between the two creatures might have bound them in eternal blessings, but that didn't mean they could galavant around as they did in 1550.

Mordecai might have chosen to become a vampiric being, but staying in shadows did nothing for Elias. He craved the finest things in life. Growing up a sickly farm boy would do that.

He learned from a very young age, taught ruthlessly by his oafish father, to get what you wanted, it had to be taken. All species had the predominant wish to be cruel. Violent. He had dealt with enough humans, witches, any manner of thing which came through his village. The day the alchemists came into town had been the greatest day of Elias's life, they had the answers he sought. The key to power unimaginable. It had only taken a small pledge. Since then, Elias had the means to live his life to the fullest. He had never wanted for anything ever again. He would never take anything lying down again.

It was simple really, just the principal of the matter. The B.P.R.D would not win. They might have gotten the upper hand but Elias was nothing if not resourceful. Some mere government agencies would not top him.

His eyes devoured his trophy. She looked exceptional as usual. However, it seemed they had been dressing her in… 'Mortal' clothes. It was hideous. He supposed he did take for granted having Phyrra to look at daily. The time spent without her had been maddening. His _clavis aurea_ could not get away. The effort he had placed, decades of breaking the desolate, wild elf child will not go to waste.

He stepped towards her with the countenance of joyous ease.

"Get away from me." The words were spoken in such a manner, Elias was stupefied. Of all the responses he could have gotten from her, it was one he sincerely wished would not be the case.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Elias. Keep your distance." Elias did the worst thing he could have done and laughed at her stubbornness. Whoever Phyrra's people had been, they had raised an awfully powerful offspring. It _had_ been endearing. At this present moment, it was just annoying.

"You've forgotten, dearest. I own you. These people are committing a crime by keeping you here. You belong with me."

His elf was acting absurd. Once back home, he wished he wouldn't have to start from the beginning again. Those arduous times he thought were behind them. That she had learned her place.

"No. Perhaps I thought I did, but no longer. These people have given me a home where I'm needed by actual companions. No one is 'keeping' me."

"Phyrra." Elias strived for a calm tone. He had, apparently naively, not expected this resistance from her. Once upon a time, Phyrra snapped and bit at him at the simplest interactions, he had culled that sufficiently in the years with rigorous punishment. He just couldn't imagine she'd be reinvigorated in such a short time away. What had that demon done to her? "You are being ridiculous. _Come here_."

He hoped the edge he placed on his words would do the trick. It had the opposite effect, for Phyrra began to bunch her shoulders. Placing herself in a defensive, primal stance he had not seen from her in many moons.

Phyrra felt herself overcome with fight or flight instinct, she tried desperately to appear firm. Someone had to be coming for her, she just had to be strong till then.

The warlock observed the elf girl. She meant business it would seem.

"Fine, Phyrra. Have it your way." Elias followed this with a murmur: _Audi, vide, taci. _

Phyrra felt the slimy caress before her upper body was gripped in a fierce hold. The clammy, dead skin gave away the identity of its owner.

"Hello, Lamb. How nice to have _found_ you," Mordecai was less than enthused to be chasing after this elf bitch. The inventory was one thing. Shredding a few of these agent scum in exchange for the audacity to fuck with them was fine by him, but he hated seeing Elias reduced by some woman.

Elven magic running through her body or not, between the two of them, they didn't need anyone else. Hence his rightful jealousy at his friend's attention towards the cunt and the dumb beast. They were unnecessary and caused him nothing but headaches. He could do nothing but follow his friend in this pointless endeavour.

"Ah, Rhys. Perfect timing. Have you subdued the vermin?" Elias addressed the centaur turning the corner with four brawny Golems commissioned for this raid. The B.P.R.D might have taken the auction pieces, but that didn't mean Elias didn't have many other contacts at his disposal. They were quite inept in his opinion for assuming otherwise.

The centaur couldn't help but seek Phyrra's eyes. He was so relieved to see the elf girl. He winced as Phyrra didn't meet his eyes, he could only imagine how shocked she was. He wanted terribly to ask her if she was unharmed. "It's taken care of."

"Hold her, beast. She's being the most difficult thing." Mordecai began moving the wiggling little fish of an elf. Before Rhys could take her, Elias roughly grabbed her from Mordecai's hold. Phyrra felt terror at being jostled around. Where was everyone? Where was Hellboy?

She stood shocked still in Elias's restraint as he leaned in close to hiss in her face.

"I don't know what lies these creatures filled your head with. They were wrong. When we get back you will learn once again that you are mine." Elias felt anger fueling him, filling him with a cavernous lust. Her wide, cerulean eyes were so familiar. He pressed his lips roughly to Phyrra's. It was about time he staked his claim on her, the aching distance he experienced confirming it.

Ignoring her squeal of pain, he gnashed his teeth against her lips, placing all his disappointment into the action. The overwhelming desire to mark her took him, he regretted not doing this sooner.

Phyrra couldn't move her head away. His rough, furious pursuit of her mouth revolted her. The pressure from his fingers on her arms, the nails digging into the flesh, she would soon be pierced and bleeding. She attempted to numb herself to the assault. Elias had often struck her in times of irritation. He could also be sickeningly sweet in caresses. Never had he gone this far before, asserting his dominance in such a fashion. It frightened Phyrra exceptionally, freezing her dead.

She had to consider the reality that no one was coming.

Elias pulled back self-satisfied. Phyrra's lips were bruised red, no longer curled in a snarl, the watery crystals of her eyes delighted him. She seemed to have submitted to the truth. That was more like it.

Rhys was looking at her sombre as she climbed silently on his back. That was it. She had a glorious taste of freedom, but nothing good ever lasted.

"Come, you all. Let's go home." Elias smirked at the elf girl before disappearing through the hole. The golems dutifully followed the command, entering the void as well. Phyrra gripped Rhys mane in desperation, forcing him to stop and look at her. Out of sight from the others, Phyrra had a frantic plea.

"Rhys, you don't have to do this. I got out, you can too!" The centaur was the picture of the conflict within. His twitch to stomp his hooves showed Phyrra's his tell. She was getting to him. He had never been witness to Elias being so cruel to her. The lies he told himself were too hard to believe faced with the facts. Phyrra's tearful face breaking his resolve.

"Elias is too powerful." He grasped at straws. He said it aloud to tell himself more than her… It couldn't be that easy.

"No, he isn't! If he was, he wouldn't need all of us around to do his dirty work. Please, Rhys, these people can help, are helping me. This is our chance!"

"Phyrra, I thought you were on our side. How can you team with these humans?" Phyrra had never seen the centaur look so disappointed, "with that devil?" Phyrra had to be brainwashed or something. Rhys might be considered simple, but he knew he couldn't trust a demon.

"It's not like that at all. Elias is more of a monster, a devil than Hellboy ever could be. I've been treated with nothing but kindness. Respect since I've come here." She continued her white-knuckled grip on his mane. He looked at her with the open, honest eyes of someone she called a friend. She knew she could make him see right.

"I will die if I go back there. You will be killing me."

"Don't speak like that, Phyrra. I know-"

Major Daimo was rounding the corner, propping some large weapon upon his shoulder. Phyrra only had time to register it was him before her ears were ringing and she was being thrown from Rhys's back.

Phyrra was dazed, looked up at the ceiling. What was that? Regaining her sense of urgency she flipped over, locating Ben propped up against the wall. She gasped at the sight of him. The debris from the hole blasted in the wall had collapsed on him.

The hole, however, seemed to have been filled in. Elias and Mordecai were surprisingly out of sight, obviously now behind the newly sudden wall. Rhys was lying unconscious thrown from the blast.

Phyrra had no idea what just transpired but prioritized Ben, who was gasping in pain. Alice the other night had divulged that Ben had the unique ability to shift into a Jaguar, but she didn't know how much physical pain he could handle. She knew Rhys to be a veritable Brickhouse, all centaurs were unfathomably strong.

"Bloody Hell! That didn't exactly go as planned…Argh! You might want to back up…"

Ben cursed the lab rats. The instant cement might have seemed to do the trick, the bastards were now frozen in the substance blessed by holy priests. They had to be quite uncomfortably surprised. The blast from the capsule, on the downside, shook the roof unexpectedly loose.

He felt his skin beginning to rip in his cheek, needing to stress to her how important it was she get away. Hellboy would kill him if he harmed her accidentally.

"Stay calm." Phyrra didn't listen to the advice, instead, her skin began to glow as Ben watched as her magic raised from her body, swirling over his skin. The familiar throbbing, painful urge to shift dissolved in a way he had never experienced before. Back when he was taking the injections, the liquid flooded his bloodstream, calming his adrenaline. It left him numb and with almost a chilled feeling.

Phyrra was setting him on fire. It was what he imagined being struck by lightning was like, tingling and buzzing through. None of it was painful. Ben had experienced enough pain in his life, both mental and physical. It was the career path he had chosen, it knew how it felt. He had seen things no human man ever should in his life. Never had something compared. He hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Phyrra's magic yet, but being a recipient of it was something he wouldn't soon forget.

He was drifting, weightless as she pulled away, looking at him expectantly. He shook himself awake.

"Well, thank you. Guess we're even." Ben accepted her hand as he got up.

"Come on. The others will be on their way." The two of them started down the hall together, moving fast.

Her ankle was grabbed, causing her to tumble.

Like something out of a horror movie, black tendrils oozed like blood from the bottom of the temporary wall. The shape formed to reveal Mordecai's head and arms, his body struggling to escape.

"When we get out of here bitch, there's nowhere you'll be able to run." Phyrra kicked at the fierce hold on her, Ben grabbed at her hands, both pulling at her like taffy.

"I'm never going back there. You cannot make me!"

"Phyrra! Let her go right now!" It was Hellboy, running in, guns blazing. Behind him were Alice and Binx. Thankfully, Elias so enamoured with his trophy didn't even take notice of the pixie escaping to get the team.

"Oi! Get your hands off her, wanker!" Alice ran up to the vampire holding her friend hostage, happily unloading the garlic-infused bullets into the creature. Phyrra was very clever divulging her captor's origins, made it much easier to make them hurt. Mordecai howled as the impact was made. He needed to escape. Slinking back into this acid bath of a trap, he sought out Elias's aura through the seal.

All was silent as the group reconvened.

"_What happened Phyrra? You've got blood on you!" _Phyrra looked down to see that Elias did break her skin, it was since healed since she helped out the Major. It left behind dried streaks like rain down her arms. She could only imagine how her face looked. She could feel her lips were swollen.

"_Not now." _Phyrra would explain to the pixie the assault later, under less stressful circumstances.

"That motherfucker! What did he do to you?!" Alice didn't sound as concerned as Binx, she was just angry. The medium grabbed Phyrra's face, in a much gentler fashion than Elias had. Phyrra knew her friend was just inspecting the damage, angry for her rather than at her. She still felt tears come to her eyes. Too guilty to voice it aloud.

"Alice, let go of her." Hellboy was quiet, his tone didn't display his thoughts. He wasn't angry. He was furious. Phyrra looked like shit. Blood tracks mixed with her markings, tinting them a strange orange. She looked at the medium with such sadness, a wide forlorn contemplation. He was sick to think of what happened. She was wearing her clothes so it was improbable, but he still wanted to vomit. He wanted to break down this wall and find him, just to tear him apart from himself. Now was not the time, he couldn't hear what had transpired without taking action. They needed to get out of here.

"Right, sorry. That bastard! Come on, let's get to the chopper," Alice took Phyrra's hand instead, beginning to turn away. Phyrra glanced over to Rhys, continuing to not move on the floor. She had to make sure he was breathing. She broke Alice's hold, ignoring her protests as she ran to the centaur.

"Phyrra, come on!" She turned back to the people she called her new friends, so thankful to each of them for different reasons. All were looking at her expectantly.

"You all wouldn't understand. Rhys _is_ my friend, no matter what." Phyrra dropped to her knees, placing her hands on his mane, brushing down onto his body, feeling his strong heartbeat against her palm. She breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait for him to wake up, that was too dangerous.

Now that she knew, she wouldn't stop until she made him realize how it felt.

Phyrra stood back up and went to return to the group waiting for her.

"_Phyrra, the book!" _Phyrra thanked the pixie, not realizing the most important thing of all.

She jumped over the broken door to reach her room, grabbing desperately at the object on the floor. Tucking in under her arm, she whirled around. Everyone realized what she was doing as she climbed back over with the item.

The foursome took charging down the corridor. Phyrra was relieved to see no one on the premises, the damage contained to the one area. She was panting with exertion, beginning to fall behind the three. Hellboy turned back when he saw she wasn't keeping up.

"I'll carry you," Phyrra wished to protest, but decided against it as Hellboy scooped her up in his arms. It was a very nice place to be. He was careful in his hold as they continued to the landing strip, not jostling her.

Hellboy remembered how tired Phyrra got after she used her magic, but who she healed remained a mystery to him. He tried not to think about it.

Having Phyrra back in his arms was intoxicating. She was so light and warm against him, cuddled against his chest, her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up. Agents were waiting to load them into the aircraft

Trevor was thankfully already in the helicopter. He hadn't lied to Phyrra when he said they had planned for Elias's eventual retaliation. The B.P.R.D had some of the most intelligent inventors of scientific and magical weapons in the known universe. They had been dealing with the biggest baddies in creation for a long time. Elias was barking up the wrong tree.

He saw Phyrra entering the chopper worse for wear, and decided he was to double the security he placed on Phyrra. Until his boy gained courage, she would need someone around at all times.

Ben relieved the young agent out of the pilot seat, preferring the fly himself out. Alice sat beside the Professor, opposite to Hellboy and Phyrra.

They were in the air, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Hellboy asked Phyrra, helping to strap her in before sitting beside her, using his concern as an excuse to do so.

She couldn't stop herself from shifted closer to him, the childish desire to hide in his jacket. He was too sweet, doing so much for her.

He had saved her once again. She didn't think she could ever repay him.

"For a moment… I thought he had me again."

"I'll never let that happen Phyrra. You're safe with me." She sincerely hoped he was telling the truth. It was so easy to believe the words, Hellboy seemed like the kind of creature to hold to his words. Phyrra was pleased by it.

"We'll be at the New York division in a few hours. They won't be able to follow us there, we've provided them with a most interesting diversion." Trevor spoke in a hushed, quiet tone. He observed the possession. "Lovely work. I'm certain we'll have your memories back in no time, dear."

Phyrra smiled at the older gentleman patting her on the back of the hand, locking eyes with Alice who leaned forward to give an affectionate squeeze to the elf girl's shoulder.

"He's not going to win. Hell will freeze over before we let you get away," Alice was more determined than ever to beat this warlock. First, he had fucked with her job, now he was fucking with her friends.

Phyrra couldn't stop the yawn. Healing Ben had sapped her energy, and her adrenaline was wearing off. The elf girl clutched the precious material in her arms and snuggled against Hellboy's warm embrace, she breathed deep. Hellboy always smelled masculine, strange like sulphur. Phyrra didn't mind, it was a heady, soothing scent.

As sleepy as she was, she was unconcerned about propriety. She needed to replace the awful feeling on her lips. Hellboy could assist with that, she believed he wouldn't mind. He had shown he could be a helping hand enough times. She couldn't reach his cheek, sleepily she pressed her lips to his neck, where his scent was strongest. The heat from his skin sizzled the stain from Elias away and left her content. She settled her head on his shoulder, dozing quickly.

Hellboy felt the breeze of her breath before her lips pressed to his neck. He shivered at the contact, how could just her lips send tingles through his whole body? He knew she was once again innocently finding a way to thank him, it still filled him with feelings unexplored. He wanted to say something else comforting, but she was already fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: lol alright ya'll thoughts? The middle of stories is where I have the most trouble like I know how I want this all to end, but how we get there is still only vaguely planned out. Until next time, thank you for checking this out!

Translations:

Audi, vide, taci. - hear, see, be silent.


	9. Sugar, We're Going Down

A/N: hey readers, its ya girl. I swear I'm not trying to make every chapter title a memeable song, it's just what pops in my head. I'm also gonna try and stop explaining everything little thing I do and let y'all just form your own opinions :) So just enjoy the drama/jokes/sexual tension and leave a review if you'd like lol

Disclaimer: Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics/Mike Mignola, I don't own anything except the AU and my OC's.

* * *

_Phyrra was getting chilled. The night was so windy she couldn't spark the flames for a fire. She trembles against the mossy ground. Her new friend would be back soon. Phyrra breathed deep, concentrating on warming herself. She pulled at the earth around her, trying to shield her glow with large leaves. She didn't like using her magic at night, becoming a little beacon of light in a dark forest when she did, it was dangerous to attract much attention. The fire was easier to explain. Hopefully, the little pixie would be back soon with the necessary kindling. _

_Staring up at the stars. Phyrra was filled with melancholy. It had been so long since she came in contact with something that wasn't trying to kill her._

_She had been alone for what felt like forever._

_It was nothing really, she would like to think anyone would have saved the creature. It had been an instinct to steal her from the Trolls. She had been tracking them for days, moving her camp away from them as they drew closer. She hadn't expected them to have prisoners. To have a small battered pixie in their possessions. Trolls were simple creatures, hence why she wasn't that worried to have them in her vicinity. It also made it quite easy to rescue the pixie. Trolls were also heavy sleepers. _

_Naneth had told her to not fraternize with the pixies around. That learning their language would do Phyrra no good. Now that she was gone, Phyrra thought it was a sick sort of irony she had learned Fae so long ago, just to rebel. Not that she didn't enjoy the company of them. The feisty, acute little things._

_Movement reflecting in the corner of Phyrra's eyes. It carried a shadow much too large to be the pixie._

_Phyrra felt it before it happened. Her world turned completely dark, someone had placed something over her eyes. She cried out in surprise, it had been a long time since she had been ambushed, she was always careful. No one could be perfectly safe always._

_She was restrained. Even with all her might, the bonds were too strong to break. She submitted. For the time being. Her blindness continued as she was moved. _

"_Very good. An elf. How lovely." _

_They couldn't take her. She had to stay here._

_Stay. Stay._

_Stay._

There was no drift between dream and reality. Phyrra was instantly awake. Jumping up on her new bed in the more modern setting of the N.Y B.P.R.D division, her mind was racing. She was dealing with a lot of stress. These dreams were occurring every night now as if her brain had been reignited. It scared her terribly, caused her many questions. What happened to her?

It wasn't her only worry.

How many people did she put in danger being here? Trevor had told her that back at HQ, nothing had come in or out of the concrete yet. That didn't mean Elias was still in there, Phyrra knew of his magic. His ability to shift and twist the world around him. Mordecai could manipulate shadows. She didn't believe for a second they were just stuck there forever. The fiends had to be plotting and planning the next move, at the B.P.R.D or already free somewhere.

Rhys had been taken into custody, was being transported to them, she knew he had to be uncomfortable, she was still glad the reports said he was coming willingly. He wasn't speaking to any of the agents, but he wasn't trying to escape either. He expected to be taken to see Phyrra again. Perhaps she could speak with Trevor, get him to understand she needed to be the one to speak to him. If she had swayed the centaur more than it seemed, which she sincerely hoped that was the case, Rhys deserved freedom just as much as she did. Now that she had the B.P.R.D behind her, she would topple Elias's whole world.

She would take everything from him.

Phyrra broke her concentration, running her hands across her sleepy face. Glancing up to Binx's silent questioning gaze.

"_Good morning. What did you dream?" _She had to get out of this room with her thoughts.

"_Do not worry, just a silly nightmare. Let's go find everyone," _Phyrra stood up, heading to her closet. Binx didn't believe her for a second but decided to not do any further questioning. The elf girl was so close to remembering, Binx was growing uneasy with every day. _Was_ she strong enough to learn the truth all over again? Binx prayed to the Gods she was.

"_I believe Alice said she would come to get you in the morning for some lessons?" _

These headquarters were not underground. Quite the opposite, a high towering skyscraper with scaled open windows, it was a nice change. The sun was refreshing on Phyrra's skin as she heading out her room, observing the little ant-like human activity below. She heard her name being called. Phyrra stopped, turning around she smiled as a familiar face approached her.

"Agent Hurse, nice to see you again," The man threw his head back, laughing at her formal greeting.

"I told you to call me Jason."

"Jason." Phyrra tilted her head, "How may I help?" He looked strangely sheepish. Jason Hurse usually had an open, happy expression. He turned his eyes down and coughed.

"I just wanted to let you know. The Professor asked me to escort you around the premises, just for precautions. I won't be in your way or anything, I used to be on the secret service team a few years back. Helped out some foreign dignitaries. I have plenty of experience of being a bodyguard."

Phyrra didn't know how to respond. She appreciated Trevor's idea of protection, she couldn't say she was angry. He was right, after the disastrous reunion of her master, Phyrra knew why he had thought of this for her. Fighting the option would only make her look ungrateful, which she was anything but.

It still wasn't _exactly _what Phyrra wanted.

"Thank you very much, Jason. I believe you're more than qualified for the job." She smiled kindly to the man, even though internally she was displeased. It wasn't Jason's fault, nor Trevor's. It was _his._

"Morning Hurse, what are you doing around here?" Alice turned around the corner, took in the sight of Phyrra and Hurse speaking and instantly became suspicious. Waking up bright and bloody early to wake up the elf girl, only for her to be already up and being accosted by Hurse. It wasn't anything personal, she just had a protective instinct for her girl. What are friends for?

"Hey, Alice. Broom asked me to watch her for a while."

"Oh, hmm... That's good." The way Alice said it told that she did not in fact, think it was 'good'. She hugged Phyrra in greeting, linking arms with the smiling girl.

"Trevor's called a meeting. Let's go, Agent." Phyrra giggled at her new title. It felt strange having a job, a purpose. The handbooks for agents were quite dense, Phyrra would have to study. She had been trying to pick those up, but it had been difficult to balance with the search for her past.

"Well, I'll be around Phyrra, like I said. Won't even know I'm here."

The girls bid him farewell and turned to leave. Once out of his sight, Alice sighed and turned to Phyrra, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you need a bodyguard. You have Binx. You're pretty much always around one of us anyway, and now I'm not letting you out of my sight. We'll talk to the Professor,"

"It's fine, Alice." Phyrra appreciated her friend's concern, she, however, didn't understand why the medium didn't seem to trust Jason, he was a delightfully pleasant human.

Alice didn't like this at all. Hellboy would never make his move if he found out Hurse was watching her. What the hell was the Professor thinking?

They arrived in the meeting room, everyone already sitting. Trevor turned and greeted them.

"Ah, good morning ladies. Looking lovely as always."

Hellboy could agree with his father on that. The morning light did make Phyrra look lovely this morning. She always looked beautiful, it was very intimidating to be around. Not that Alice wasn't pretty or anything, she would kill him if she knew what he was thinking right now.

She breezed behind, taking the chair beside him. She murmured a soft 'good morning', smiling brightly. His mouth dried up, but he managed to smile in return. He wanted to ask her how she slept, maybe if she wanted to.. See the landmarks or something today. Hellboy liked New York. People walked down the street completely in their worlds. Plenty of dark alleys to travel through. He thinks she would like the sights.

It wasn't the time, as he found as they all focused their attention on Trevor standing in front of the communication screens. He turned from the information to the team.

"Things have been relatively quiet everywhere. We've got multiple agents, including Vasquez and S.W.A.T Team 5 in Northern Russia at the moment, I'll be hearing back from them soon." He picked up an envelope from the table, tapping it with his fingers. "The Banquet is coming up soon. This is our formal invitation."

At everyone's distressed groans, Phyrra questioned what that was exactly.

"It's called the Alumni Banquet. B.P.R.D trains some of the best and brightest agents in the field of paranormal research. The night is dedicated to them and their successes." Trevor cleared his throat in a grandiose fashion and fixed his eyes on his son, "I think it might be beneficial if we all went. As a show of good faith. I called you all here to let you know I've reserved our table."

Alice was the only one to perk up, she reached across the table and took Phyrra's hand.

"Ooo! we'll have to go into town and buy new dresses!"

Hellboy was not pleased. He hated public functions. The stares. He was too big and too burly to be placed in a delicate setting of a ballroom. Dad hadn't asked in a while that he come, he thought the old man had given up finally. He hadn't been so lucky apparently.

"That about wraps everything up. What's everyone doing today?"

"We have plans, right Phyrra?" The elf girl nodded her consent. Hellboy looked between the two new girlfriends. They had been getting real cozy recently, spending a lot of time together. He could hear them from his room sometimes, Alice liked her music loud, she had to be teaching Phyrra about human culture. He felt sorry for her.

It was also dumb, but he was kind of feeling left out, not that he wanted to do all the girly things they were sure to be doing and discussing, but he was the one suppose to be spending more time with Phyrra. Alice was supposed to be acting as his wingwoman. Not stealing her from him.

"Alright, perhaps I'll continue going through this, give you a break, eh?" Trevor sat down, reaching for the cursed thing that was plaguing the elf girl. Phyrra sighed in relief, giving her thanks to the Professor. It was a welcomed change. Alice had many talents, one among them being able to distract Phyrra.

Today she needed to do something else than pine for lost memories.

"Well, I guess that about wrap things up. Anything else, Major?" At Ben's headshake, Trevor nodded, giving a last look among his team.

"Okay, then. Dismissed."

Phyrra watched as Hellboy stood to leave the room, feeling rather stilted he didn't even say goodbye. Whatever he had in his mind, it was certainly important.

Trevor spoke up before Phyrra could give it much thought.

"So what do you ladies have planned?"

"We're gonna go to the dojo, I'm gonna show Phyrra some defence moves,"

Trevor nodded, telling them to have fun as the girls left the meeting room, chatting absently as they made their way into the training room. It was very spacious. Mats lined up along the floor, the walls reflected mirrors. Equipment Phyrra had no idea how to use was set in a little corner. Weapons seemed to be hung on the wall: Staffs and swords. Alice moved to the middle of one of the mats, rolling her neck.

"Alright girly, up you go. Ready to learn? Are you wearing what I told you to under there?" Phyrra stepped up, suddenly nervous plucking at the hem of her long dress.

"Yes, but I must admit it's quite... Tight."

"Well, you're gonna thank me once we get started.."

Alice went to say something else, but stopped short, huffing in exasperation. She turned around and yelled in a general direction:

"Split Hurse. We'll be having 'girl talk' while we do this. Not for your Christian ears." Phyrra smiled with sympathy, watching as a sheepish Jason appeared from behind a screen, she knew he was there as well. It wasn't the man's fault. She knew he wanted to be indiscreet, but with the sensitivity of her ears, it was impossible to not know he was around.

"Alright whatever you say Alice, but I will be outside." Hurse gave one last friendly nod to Phrrya before leaving.

"Perfect. Now…. Let's start."

* * *

Hellboy was bored.

He had tidied his room, that was how much there was nothing to do. He didn't feel like sitting around drinking beer another day. He was getting antsy.

He supposed he could go lift some weights or something. Pass the time before Alice and Phyrra finished whatever it was they were doing. He made the short trip to the weight room but was confused as he saw Hurse posted up outside, absentmindedly staring into space.

"Hurse, what are you doing here?" The agent's attention turned to Hellboy, he pushed off the wall and greeted the cambion.

"Oh hey, Red. The girls kicked me out. Maybe you'll have a better shot." The man was interrupted by his own stomach, growing loudly in a complaint. Jason laughed and clutched his abs, looking to Hellboy.

"Actually, while you're here, you mind if I grab some lunch? I'm starving. Thanks, man."

Hellboy's confusion wasn't lifted by Hurse's words. If anything, he became even more baffled. He could only nod slightly, staring as Hurse walked away, before turning around, a funny look on his face.

"Be careful though, Alice mentioned 'girl talk',"

Then he was gone. Well, that was super weird. Hellboy pushed the door open, picking up the sound of shuffling and Alice's voice. What were the girls doing here?

"That's better. You're strong Phyrra, use it. Quit fussing about hurting me!" Hellboy rounded the corner and stopped dead. This was their plan. Alice was serious when she promised to teach Phyrra some moves. They were currently sparring and hadn't realized he walked in.

Both women's expressions were fierce. Alice seemed to be the quicker, more experienced fighter. She gained the upper hand quickly, hooking her leg around Phyrra's, pushing her to the ground. Phyrra retaliated by rolling them. Both shot back to their feet, breathing hard with exertion.

Phyrra had her hair tied back. Hellboy had never seen her like that before and the unobstructed view of her features was more than pleasing to him. She had long hair that always provided her with a curtain to shield her delicate face. She was also dressed in workout gear, a small tank top with tight shorts.

Hellboy hadn't seen her thighs since he found her in that towel. They were larger, more supple compared to the rest of her body. Not that he was complaining.

He's known Alice since she was wearing diapers. He was trying to be a gentleman to Phyrra. He shouldn't be so aroused at this sight. However half of him _was_ hot-blooded male, and he would be lying if he said his eyes didn't snap to the sheen of sweat on the back of Phyrra's neck. He watched as one began to roll from her scalp, down her neck, before disappearing into her shirt.

"Earth to HB! Are you reading!?" Hellboy first looked up to Phyrra's bright, amused eyes. Then to Alice trying to get his attention.

"Uh-..Hi."

"Hey HB. You come to work out?" He simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. He went towards the bench but was stopped by Alice.

"You've got the perfect timing." Alice had the devilish look that said what she had in mind was not going to be good for him. "You could show her that move with the shoulders, you're better at it than I am."

The medium grabbed a towel on the side, swiping at her perspiration. "HB is great at jiu-jitsu. He'd probably be a National Champion if they had a weight class for him."

Alice wasn't wrong. Growing up, his father had told him he didn't have to be good at everything, but he had to be good at something. He liked guns, was good at shooting things trying to kill him, but target practice, skeet shooting had never been his strong point. Fencing, hell no. He dabbled in wrestling and boxing. The right hand and his overall size gave him a bit of an advantage.

Hellboy was beyond nervous as he stepped up to Phyrra. She looked at him with open curiosity, an 'I'm ready to be taught' face.

This wasn't helping his arousal at all. He could only restrain himself so much, and having the object of his recent surge of desires, standing right in front of him, sweaty and panting. It would take a saint to resist the temptation.

"I'll go slow. Try and take me down." He let humour colour his tone, she was just so incredibly tiny compared to him.

He forgot Phyrra's strength.

His breath was pushed out of him with an audible 'oof' as Phyrra rushed him. Instinct kicked in and he ducked out of her grip. He was surprised as she came back at him sooner than he anticipated. They were different fighters, he supposed. Phyrra was much smaller compared to him and used it to her advantage. Before he could blink, she was on him, applying enough pressure to make breathing difficult.

"Good?" She murmured her question to him, their closeness causing their bodies to press together. They were so close, he could feel their breath mingling, breathe in her heady scent. Hellboy felt himself starting to warm up as he struggled in the hold.

_Focus_

"Y-yeah. Then you can wrap your arms around my neck, or a seatbelt hold is effective."

"Seatbelt?"

"Like what you put on in the car. Grip your hands together like this," Hellboy adjusted her fingers, showing her the proper way. Trying not to think about their bodies touching. Her arms came around in the new hold, experimenting with different grips. Her fingertips just touched, she wasn't long enough to link them in his back, but it was placing them chest to chest.

Phyrra had thick thighs, but her breasts were small. As the two of them grappled for the upper hand, the movement caused them to jiggle freely. She wasn't wearing a bra. Of course, she wasn't, that was his luck.

Logistically, he could likely fit his whole mouth around one of them. Distracted, he didn't notice as she went around him, kicking his knees out from under him. She used the new knowledge to pin his arms, immobilizing him into the ground. She used whatever weight she had to lay against him.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. The grappling had made his blood pump, and boy was it racing through his body. She had such plump looking lips, they were dusty pink and he deliriously wondered if her nipples were the same color….

"Y-yeah, like that. You've got it." The two broke their hold. More accurately, Hellboy broke the hold. Standing, he kept his body shifted from the gazes of the two in the room.

He had to get out of here. Now.

"Sorry guys, I forgot, I gotta-uh...Go do something,"

Alice chuckled as Phyrra's eyes followed Hellboy out. His sweating, heaving back the last thing to see. She was mean sometimes, but that was great to watch. If she didn't love these two like family, she'd be super turned on… Maybe she still was a tiny bit.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. Are you gonna finally admit it?" Alice threw the second water to Phyrra, who caught it. She placed the cool bottle to the back of her sweltering neck, before taking a drink.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You like him." Phyrra had the unfortunate timing of taking another drink as Alice spoke these words. Phyrra spits up half the water, choking on the rest. She gasped for air as Alice ran up, pounding on her back to help. She caught her breath and wielded towards her friend.

"Alice! Don't speak so loud!"

"Go on. Deny it, I know you can't. You're a shit liar." Alice loved to take the piss, but it was all in good nature. No one wanted the two to get together more than Alice. Her plan was coming together perfectly. She was the one to suggest to Trevor that it would be a great idea of everyone went to the Banquet.

It was like a perfect setting for their own Cinderella story.

"That's why you're always smiling extra hard around him." Alice didn't want to scare Phyrra. But Hellboy knew about his feelings. It was time for Phyrra to realize hers.

"And you kissed him in the chopper. None of the rest of us get kissed for saving you."

Phyrra opened her mouth, but couldn't think of a response, she was struck silent.

Was that it? Did she have feelings for Hellboy? The idea of it was scary, Phyrra didn't know enough of her past to know if she had felt like this before.

Maybe she had been married. Maybe she still was.

"You've got to seduce him, silly git!" Alice laughed lightly and put her hands on Phyrra's shoulders, a comic mocking of a passionate embrace, "just wait till he least suspects it, and snog the life out of him."

"I couldn't possibly Alice. Hellboy means a lot to me, he saved me, has taught me so much, you all have." Phyrra suddenly felt a wave of emotions, tears flooding her eyes as Phyrra looked at the human girl holding her, one who she now called a true friend. The last weeks finally catching up with her, making her realize how long she has been more than just a pet.

"Aw come here, love." Alice scooped the elf girl into a firm hug.

"You have a whole new life, Phyrra. I'm your new B.F.F, sorry Binx. I think you and Hellboy would be the cutest couple, why not give it a shot?" Phyrra simply tilted her head, choosing which part to actually listen to.

"What does B.F.F mean?" Alice cackled and was about to explain before Ben burst onto the scene, looking rather out of sorts.

"Here you are! I've been bloody looking everywhere for you two. The Professor found something in that book!"

The three of them all but ran into the meeting room, where Hellboy and Trevor stood hunched over the book. Trevor held the book out to Phyrra, who took it, waiting to be told what she was looking at.

"It's a map. It's of the earth I'm sure and look at this." Her fingers ran across the worn page, tapping at the chicken scratch that was the writing.

"Its numbered so that the last one ends in New Guinea. And this. Signed by Harrison Dawning. A late 16th-century explorer, he specialized in the migration paths of various creatures. Mostly those who dwelled in green spaces."

Phyrra was quiet. It made sense. The dreams of being outdoors. Nórë-o i taurë. She read the man's words:

_The people of the forest are alluding me. Secretive little things. They seem to make their homes wherever vegetation is abundant and human life is scarce. I have attempted to make contact, but they keep to their customs and do not trust humans. They call me Firen, I have yet to find out if it is an endearment or an insult. I have only spoken to a few of them, they are reserved creatures. I have been asking about their markings. Since the night I witnessed the ceremony, it has been on my mind. What caused the glow? What did it do? I can only hope the ones I'm speaking to can continue to visit._

"I believe he might have been charting your people. Shall we go and see what we can find out?"

She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve.

"That is a good plan. Let us go."

This was it. For better or worse, this is what she had waited for.

* * *

Translations:

Naneth- Mother

Firen- Human


End file.
